Addiction
by Fribouille
Summary: Quand Bill doit vivre un drame pour que Tom ouvre enfin les yeux. Warnings : Yaoi, angst, drogue, viol. Tokio Hotel, Tom/Bill
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**** Addiction**

**Résumé :**** Bill et Tom ont été meilleurs amis. Puis ils ont couché ensemble.  
Leur amitié n'y a pas résisté, par contre les parties de jambes en l'air perdurent.  
Quand Bill se fait violemment agresser et que Tom a dû mal à accepter.**

**Auteur :**** Seven**

**Warnings :**** Slash - Angst - drogue - lemon - Non-Con - Vulgarité (en particulier dans la première scène)**

* * *

**- On dirait une pute qui fait des heures supp' pour le fun**, lança Tom, sarcastique, en sortant de la salle-de-bain, une serviette humide négligemment posée sur son épaule.

Bill, allongé à plat ventre sur le lit deux places, unique meuble de la pièce en dehors d'une table de nuit et d'une commode bancale, releva à peine la tête du coussin et leva un majeur vulgaire en direction du tressé. Néanmoins, il resserra les cuisses et enfouit ses pieds sous le drap en coton. Il se réinstalla comme précédemment et ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir instantanément. Il voulait repartir dans ses rêves, le seul endroit au monde où Tom Trumper n'existait pas.

Une légère bise de milieu de soirée soufflait par la fenêtre ouverte et tapait contre sa peau chaude et humide, la rafraîchissant avec délectation. Cela permettait également de renouveler l'air de la chambre qui était lourd d'une odeur âcre de transpiration et de sexe, témoin de leurs ébats honteux quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à hauteur de ses genoux et fronça les sourcils. Il retint sa respiration et empêcha sa langue de fourcher. Une main large se posa sur la cambrure de ses reins et glissa en une caresse rugueuse sur ses fesses pour terminer par retracer la raie de ses fesses. Il se crispa et frissonna.

**- Y'a du sperme qui coule, tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver toi aussi,**railla Tom en souriant narquoisement.

Bill poussa un cri de protestation et se redressa brusquement sur ses genoux. Il poussa Tom en dehors du lit et se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés formant un rideau de chaque côté de son visage rougi.

**- T'es obligé d'être aussi vulgaire ? Tu me dégoûtes, putain !**Ragea-t-il en se levant comme une furie, emportant à sa suite le drap blanc. Il s'en entoura les hanches et partit s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain, sans accorder un seul regard à Tom.

Le jeune tressé se releva péniblement en se frottant l'arrière des cuisses et trottina jusqu'à la porte fermée. Il cogna deux fois dessus et l'eau de la douche s'arrêta de couler.

**- M'attends pas la semaine prochaine parce que je viendrai pas. C'est terminé !**Beugla-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau en grand et Bill, nu et trempé des pieds à la tête, son maquillage noir laissant de grosses trainées sur ses joues, apparut. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

**- Évidemment que c'est terminé ! Moi non plus je comptais pas venir !**

Un long moment, les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent durement, respirant avec difficulté.

L'atmosphère était électrique comme à chacune de leur rencontre. Tom sentait le sang bouillir dans ses veines et battre contre ses tempes. Bill avait l'impression que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Il avait froid et chaud à la fois. Il avait envie de crier et de pleurer... seul Tom était capable de lui inspirer de telles émotions contradictoires.  
Tom quant à lui laissa ses yeux vagabonder un peu trop bas sur le corps mouillé du brun. Il avait voulu suivre du regard une goutte d'eau qui avait commencé sa course sur les cils de Bill, l'avait continué sur sa joue, avait suivi l'arête de sa mâchoire et avait plongé dans son cou. Elle était descendue encore plus bas mais lui, il s'était arrêté à la hanche. Cette hanche que quelques minutes plus tôt il avait mordu et agrippé de toute ses forces jusqu'à la marquer. Il déglutit et releva ses yeux bruns devenus noirs, tant ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées, vers Bill.

**- Tu m'excites, putain,** souffla-t-il avec rage et résignation, en se jetant sur Bill. Il encadra son visage de ses deux mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Bill répondit avidement au baiser.  
**- Prends-moi,**parvint-il à articuler contre la bouche du tressé.

Il sembla à Tom que cela était la meilleure idée du monde, et malgré la haine qu'il avait ressentie quelques secondes auparavant, il poussa Bill jusqu'au meuble du lavabo. Il le retourna et le força à se pencher en avant.  
Pas que Bill ait eu besoin de beaucoup de persuasion. Il cambrait son dos et offrait son corps à Tom, la respiration haletante. Le miroir se recouvrait déjà d'une fine couche de buée.

Tom défit rapidement les boutons de son baggy qui tomba à ses pieds et baissa son caleçon à mi-cuisse. Il saisit son sexe déjà bien dur et se masturba quelques fois après avoir craché dans sa main. Il se sentait déjà au bord de l'implosion.  
Il plaqua une de ses mains sur la hanche de Bill et l'autre sur son épaule, et le pénétra violemment, sans avertissement, sans préparation. Bill n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin, son corps était encore tout détendu de leurs précédentes activités. Il n'en avait pas envie non plus. Il fallait que ça fasse mal, pour évacuer la tension qui s'était à nouveau accumulée entre eux.  
Ils ne connaissaient que deux façons de le faire : en se cognant dessus, dans la cours du lycée la plupart du temps, ou en couchant ensemble. Le sexe était réservé pour le samedi soir.

Les coups de rein de Tom étaient brutaux et rapides leur laissant à peine le temps à tous les deux de respirer. Il glissa une de ses mains dans la chevelure brune de Bill et tira sa tête en arrière, lui donnant meilleur accès à son cou et sa gorge. Bill continuait d'onduler du bassin, accompagnant ses va-et-vient sans relâche. Il se pencha à son oreille et mordilla son lobe.

**- T'as l'air d'une vraie chienne,** lui chuchota-t-il méchamment. **T'aimes ça, hein ? Ouais... regarde comme t'aimes ça,** souffla-t-il en tendant une main vers l'avant et essuya une grande trainée sur le miroir. D'une main ferme, il força Bill à regarder son reflet. Les yeux du brun étaient réduits à deux petites fentes et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper des gémissements obscènes qui allumaient un feu incandescent dans les entrailles de Tom. Il contracta ses muscles et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tom dans le miroir.  
**- Oui,**couina-t-il dans un gémissement presque plaintif. Il se libéra contre le meuble dans un long râle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tom qui planta ses dents dans l'épaule gauche du brun alors qu'il se répandait à l'intérieur du corps chaud.  
Essoufflés, ils se détachèrent sans un mot, sans un regard. Tom se rhabilla et Bill retourna sous la douche. Avant de partir, Tom ne put s'empêcher de clarifier les choses. La main en suspension sur la poignée de la porte, il se tourna et observa un instant la silhouette de Bill, en train de se savonner sous la douche.

**- Je mentais pas tout à l'heure. Je ne reviendrai pas.**  
**- Moi non plus, Tom. Moi non plus,**murmura Bill. Il tourna le dos au tressé et Tom s'en alla.

Tous les deux, chacun de leur côté, savait que c'était faux. Ils reviendraient, seraient fidèles au rendez-vous, comme depuis huit mois.  
Autant ils se détestaient, autant ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de la peau de l'autre. Comme une drogue ultra-addictive qu'ils n'avaient pas la force d'abandonner, ils revenaient dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse dans les quartiers mal famés de Berlin chaque samedi soir. Ils se détestaient chaque fois un peu plus mutuellement pour ce pouvoir d'attachement qu'avait l'autre sur leur personne mais ils n'arrivaient pas à décrocher.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Bill, simplement vêtu d'une serviette éponge qui entourait ses hanches maigres, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinaient sur la peau de son dos mais il n'avait pas froid. L'air de ce mois de mai était chaud et lourd même presque suffocant.  
Il sortit une cigarette du paquet de clopes qu'ils gardaient là en toute circonstance et l'alluma. Devant lui s'étendaient les rues sombres éclairées seulement par quelques malheureux lampadaires. Il avait l'impression que l'atmosphère était propice aux méfaits et aux délits en tout genre que les petits voyous commettaient les soirs de pleine lune.

Automatiquement ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite bande qui s'était installée au coin de la rue sous un des lampadaires encore vaillant. Tom était avec eux. Il était reconnaissable de par sa taille et la finesse de sa silhouette. Son accoutrement ne jurait en rien comparé à celui de ses camarades. Il cracha la fumée de sa cigarette et vit Tom ranger un petit sachet dans la poche de son baggy avant de saluer le petit groupe.  
Bill, alors qu'il écrasait la cigarette et jetait le mégot par la fenêtre, se dit que Tom ''fumait'' trop mais il se dit aussi que ça n'était pas son problème... _plus_, son problème.

Il ferma la fenêtre et entrepris de localiser ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Bien que la chambre d'hôtel ait été payée pour la nuit complète, il ne comptait pas dormir dans cette pièce qui avait, une fois de plus, été le témoin innocent de son plus terrible secret.  
Il éteignit les lumières et sortit de la chambre. Aussitôt dans le couloir, sa gorge se serra alors qu'un sentiment lourd d'amertume s'abattait sur lui. Après une nuit torride comme celle-là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au Tom d'avant. Son meilleur ami, celui qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit.  
Il se laissa lentement glisser sur le mur à côté de la porte. C'était dommage qu'ils aient gâché une si belle et longue amitié pour du sexe, un soir de beuverie. Le sexe, aussi dégradant et humiliant qu'il soit, avait continué, l'amitié avait volé en éclat.  
Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse et plongea sa tête contre ses genoux. Il savait qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais en arrière et qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils se récupèrent. Trop de choses avaient été dites, Tom l'avaient trop salit avec ses paroles empoisonnées...  
En attendant, Bill pleurait le samedi soir dans un couloir d'hôtel vide et décrépit, et Tom, quelque part, sniffait un rail de coke.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine s'était écoulée tranquillement, avec Bill faisant tout son possible pour ne pas tomber sur Tom dans les couloirs du lycée. C'était une chance qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même classe. Il avait eu son compte d'insultes le samedi précédent.

Mais visiblement, elles n'avaient pas été suffisantes pour le rebuter sur le long terme puisqu'il était présentement à la recherche de Tom dans le gymnase du lycée.

Ce soir-là, l'équipe de son école, les _Wild Fire,_ disputait un match de quart de finale contre _les dragons rouge,_ une équipe d'un village voisin. Évidemment Tom avait sa place dans l'équipe, et bien sûr qu'il en était le capitaine. Il avait toujours aimé le sport et bien que Bill n'aime pas l'admettre et qu'il n'y connaisse pas grand-chose, il devait reconnaître à Tom un certain talent.

Le match ne devait commencer que dans une heure mais si le tressé suivait la tradition, _leur_ tradition, Bill savait qu'il le trouverait dans les vestiaires des filles. C'est là qu'ils se retrouvaient avant chaque match pour décider de l'heure du prochain rendez-vous.  
Si Tom n'était pas là, il attendrait. S'il n'était toujours pas arrivé au coup d'envoi du match, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait tenu sa promesse de la semaine précédente, et qu'il mettait fin à toute cette mascarade. Bill n'avait pas réussi à tenir parole et il n'en avait même pas honte. Le manque se faisait déjà ressentir comprimant tout son être jusqu'à l'en faire suffoquer.

Il poussa la porte du gymnase et fut aussitôt assaillit par une forte odeur de transpiration et de chaussettes sale. Il détestait venir ici.  
Marchant d'un pas rapide, il grimpa les escaliers qui menaient aux vestiaires du premier étage, refusant de s'aider de la rampe. Il en avait fait l'expérience une fois et savait qu'elle était gluante et collante. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état abject.  
Arrivé en haut des marches, il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. A part le bruit de sa respiration, il n'entendit rien et reprit sa marche, rassuré. Personne d'autre que lui, et peut-être Tom, n'était présent.  
Il poussa lentement la porte sur sa droite et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Le spectacle qui l'accueillit le figea tout net.

A quelques mètres de lui, agenouillé contre le sol carrelé, Tom, de profil à lui, se tenait penché au-dessus d'un banc en bois. Il avança sa tête et sniffa fortement la poudre blanche qu'il avait étalée là. Il se releva en fermant les yeux et déboucha ses narines alors que Bill refermait la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa contre elle et croisa les bras contre son torse, fixant Tom d'un œil dépité.

**- Tu crois que c'est avec ça que tu vas gagner le match ce soir ?**

Tom sursauta et fit volteface vers lui. Sa vision eut du mal à se focaliser mais quand ses yeux arrêtèrent de vriller, son regard s'assombrit.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là ?** Grogna-t-il en se relevant avec difficulté, s'aidant du banc.  
**- La même chose que toi,** répondit Bill, en haussant les épaules. Il se détacha de la porte et s'avança vers Tom.  
**- Tu prends de la coke toi maintenant ?** Rigola Tom en s'asseyant. Bill le rejoignit en soupirant.  
**- Non... Je viens pour savoir à quelle heure on doit se retrouver à l'hôtel. Comme d'habitude ?**  
**- Je savais que tu résisterais pas,** ricana Tom en passant une main molle sur ses yeux.  
**- Toi non plus Tom. Tu es ici.**

Sans prévenir, Tom se jeta sur Bill avec un cri rageur et plaqua ses mains contre sa gorge. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux avec haine et son souffle sortait de sa bouche par petites vagues saccadées.

**- Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule, espèce de s-...**  
**- Tu me fais pas peur Tom,** le coupa Bill en attrapant la main autour de son cou et en la retirant d'un geste vif. **Et encore moins quand tu es dans un état aussi minable que ça.**

Il plaqua ses deux mains à plat sur le torse du tressé et le repoussa violemment. Alors que Tom atterrissait avec lourdeur sur le sol, il en profita pour repartir vers la sortie. Il entrouvrit la porte et avant de sortir se retourna vers Tom.

**- Même heure, même endroit. Si t'as cinq minutes de retard, j'me casse,** prévint-il avec sérieux. Tom hocha la tête dans sa direction, un peu désorienté. La porte claqua et le bruit résonna fortement dans les étroits couloirs encore déserts du gymnase.

***

Bill suivait le match depuis les gradins, d'un œil distrait. Georg à ses côtés semblait en vivre chaque instant avec passion et souffrance, s'il se fiait aux gémissements et aux cris que son ami poussait depuis que la rencontre avait commencée. Bill le trouvait exaspérant et il ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire savoir.

**- J'te jure que tu me fais honte,** dit-il sur le ton de la conversation en se pencha à l'oreille de son ami. **On dirait un malade névrosé qui se serait enfuit d'un hôpital psychiatrique.**  
**- Chut,** souffla Georg en levant un index dans sa direction, fixant le terrain avec attention. Bill roula des yeux mais regarda à son tour ce qui se passait. Tom avait le ballon et courrait en direction du but adverse. Il sourit vicieusement quand le tressé loupa son tir. Georg se tourna vers lui. **Pourquoi tu viens à chaque fois si tu détestes tellement ça ?**

Il haussa les épaules sans oser croiser les yeux du châtain.  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique raison qui faisait qu'il venait assister aux matchs de Tom, chaque semaine, sans exception. Selon le résultat, il pouvait anticiper le genre de soirée qui allait suivre.

Si les _Wild Fire_ gagnaient, Tom se montrerait un peu plus doux et prévenant. Il prendrait même le temps de quelques préliminaires. Bill pouvait alors se laisser bercer par l'illusion qu'il avait retrouvé le Tom d'avant...  
S'ils perdaient, il pouvait être sûr qu'il allait souffrir. Tom semblait le rendre responsable de ses défaites, de tous ses maux, même les plus triviaux C'était lassant, il s'était fait une raison. Ce soir, il espérait que Tom gagnerait, car les bleus sur ses hanches n'avaient pas encore totalement disparus de la semaine précédente.

Georg le bouscula gentiment de l'épaule. Il le dévisagea et son ami lui fit un sourire.

**- Allez souris un peu. C'est pas si mal, ça va s'arranger,** lui souffla-t-il d'un ton confiant que Bill aurait voulu croire. Il lui adressa un faible sourire en réponse.

A cet instant, la foule tout autour d'eux se mit à hurler et Georg, après un coup d'œil au terrain pour s'assurer que son équipe venait bel et bien de marquer un point, se joignit à elle. Bill éclata de rire.

***

Les Wild Fire avaient perdu. Tom n'en revenait pas, il avait tout donné pourtant.  
Il était assis sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche des vestiaires, seul, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Déjà son esprit retrouvait un peu de sa clarté habituelle. Bill avait eu raison, malheureusement. Il n'aurait pas dû sniffer avant le match, ça ne donnait jamais rien de bon.  
Avant, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Avant, Bill, au lieu d'assister silencieux au spectacle, aurait balayé la poudre blanche d'un coup de main, l'éparpillant en millier de particules dans les airs, et il lui aurait fait penser à autre chose.  
Maintenant, c'était différent. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus amis. Maintenant, Tom détestait Bill pour cette emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de l'esprit, il pensait à sa peau blanche et douce, à ses lèvres roses et charnues, ses yeux incandescents... ce petit pédé avait réussi à le rendre accroc et il était une drogue encore plus addictive que la cocaïne.

Il se releva et laissa la douche s'éteindre toute seule, en profitant pour laisser les dernières gouttes s'abattre sur son corps engourdi.

Dix minutes plus tard, revigoré et déterminé à faire payer à Bill, il laissa la porte du gymnase claquer derrière lui. Comparé à la semaine dernière, le temps était mauvais. Quelques petites gouttelettes dégringolaient du ciel et imprégnaient ses vêtements. Il releva sa capuche et se mit en route, vérifiant l'heure qu'il était à la grosse montre enserrant son poignet. 21H18. Il lui fallait bien vingt minutes de marche jusqu'à leur hôtel et ils avaient rendez-vous à 21h30. S'il courrait, il arriverait peut-être à l'heure. Mais en aucun cas, il ne voulait se presser pour Bill. Et puis, il était peut-être mieux pour eux deux qu'il loupe le rendez-vous... Ça signerait la fin de leur pitoyable histoire à n'en pas douter. Il se souvint avec un sourire involontaire, que Bill était rancunier et ne lui pardonnerait pas cet ''écart''.

Au coin de la rue, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser, s'assurant qu'aucun véhicule ne venait dans sa direction, une petite main fraîche se posa sur son avant-bras. Il pivota la tête et retint un grognement quand il tomba dans les beaux yeux vert de Cindy, sa petite-amie.

**- T'en as mis du temps à te changer,** lui fit-elle remarquer, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il était avec elle depuis un an. Elle était petite et menue, blonde aux cheveux courts. Physiquement, elle ne lui faisait plus aucun effet, et comme elle n'avait aucune conversation, il se demandait souvent ce qu'il faisait encore avec elle.

**- On va au cinéma ce soir avec des copines, tu veux venir ?** Proposa-t-elle, en caressant sa joue.  
**- Non.**  
**- Ou alors, on peut passer la soirée tous les deux chez tes parents ou les miens ?**  
**- Non,** répéta Tom, en jetant un coup d'œil agacé autour de lui, cherchant une échappatoire. Elle le mettait encore plus en retard avec ses propositions idiotes.  
**- Ou aller à la fête que Georg donne chez lui ! Tu savais que ses parents sont absents pour deux semaines ?**  
**- Non, je n'ai pas envie de sortir ce soir !**  
**- Avant tu sortais tous les samedis soir quand tu étais encore ami avec Bill,** s'impatienta-t-elle en reculant d'un bon pas.  
**- Avant, c'était avant ! Maintenant c'est différent. Sors sans moi, j'ai des trucs à faire.**

Il releva son baggy et traversa la rue, la plantant là sans aucun remord. Finalement, il courut à petites foulées jusqu'à destination. Le manque était trop grand, l'appel du sexe trop fort.

***

Bill était partit du gymnase un peu avant le coup de sifflet final. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que les Wild Fire remontent au score à ce stade, et de cette manière il évitait le flot de personnes à la fin du match.

Il lui restait quelques dizaines de mètres à parcourir avant d'arriver à destination et il avait dix minutes d'avance. Il accéléra le pas alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Il se fichait qu'elle ruine sa coiffure puisque d'ici peu elle serait de toute façon détruite sous les doigts de Tom, mais par contre, uniquement vêtu d'une veste en cuir, il ne tenait pas à tomber malade.  
Il arrivait à hauteur de la ruelle pratiquement en face de l'entrée de l'hôtel, quand il entendit des voix s'élever tout autour de lui. Des voix tout sauf discrètes et amicales.

**- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il passait par là tous les samedis à la même heure,** dit un garçon avec suffisance, dont la voix résonnait à quelques pas devant lui.  
**- T'as vu comme il est fringué ? On dirait une meuf.**  
**- Peut-être que c'en est une !** Rigola le premier.

Bill s'arrêta à cet instant et releva la tête. Deux garçons de son âge étaient adossés contre un énorme conteneur en ferraille. Il ne les connaissait pas mais savait qui ils étaient. Les potes/dealers de Tom. Il fit demi-tour et s'aperçut qu'un troisième garçon s'avançait vers lui, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres.  
Déglutissant, il descendit du trottoir et commença à traverser la rue à grandes enjambées. Parfois la fuite était la plus intelligente des solutions. Un quatrième jeune homme se planta devant lui, costaud et déterminé alors qu'il arrivait au milieu de la route.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire là ?** Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment grave pour un garçon n'ayant pas atteint la vingtaine.  
**- Je traverse la rue, ça se voit pas ?** Demanda Bill avec beaucoup plus d'assurance dans la voix qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment.

Il sentait dans son dos les trois autres garçons s'approcher de lui. Une sueur froide parcourut son échine. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout.  
Il avança d'un pas et bouscula le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci tapa dans son épaule, le faisant ainsi reculer de plusieurs bons mètres. Il atterrit tout droit contre le torse d'un des autres garçons. Il sentit une paire de bras se refermer immédiatement autour de sa taille et un sentiment de panique s'empara de son être tout entier. Il se débattit vivement et parvint à se défaire de l'étreinte forcée. Il sentait une tension malsaine s'élever dans les airs, tout autour de leur petit groupe. Il avait comme l'impression d'être une proie face à des chasseurs armés jusqu'aux dents.  
Une chose était sûre dans son esprit, il ne se rendrait pas sans avoir auparavant livré une bataille féroce. Il savait que Tom, malgré ses paroles d'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, viendrait. Il lui suffisait simplement de les retenir jusqu'à ce que le tressé fasse son apparition.

Voyant le quatrième garçon plonger vers lui, il envoya son poing dans sa figure, l'envoyant au sol et se débarrassant de lui pour un instant. Il se tourna et fit face aux trois autres. Ils avaient l'air impressionnant dans leurs vêtements trop larges mais Bill savait d'instinct et d'expérience, avec Tom, que ça ne cachait que des sacs d'os. Il avait l'avantage de la taille sur eux et ses droites étaient plutôt bonnes et douloureuses. Il en décocha une dans le nez de celui qui lui faisait face et le bouscula sur le côté de toutes ses forces, tout droit dans le torse de son camarade à sa gauche. Ce danger écarté pour le moment, il fit face à celui qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. C'était le plus petit de la bande mais il avait l'air d'être rapide et teigneux. D'ailleurs, il se jeta sur Bill, enserrant son cou avec son avant-bras. Le brun, étouffant un gémissement de surprise, parvint à lui envoyer un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes mais sans réussir à lui faire lâcher prise. Il sentit qu'on immobilisait son bras gauche et, ainsi prisonnier, l'un de ses agresseurs lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le visage. Instantanément, il sentit son côté gauche se crisper de douleur. Du sang s'écoulait de son arcade sourcilière et alors que sa vision se troublait, on lui asséna d'autres coups un peu partout sur le visage et sur le reste de son corps, son ventre notamment.  
Sonné, ses tentatives pour se débattre s'affaiblir considérablement et bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'une simple poupée de chiffons dans les bras de quatre garçons enragés et excités.  
Ils jetèrent rapidement des coups d'œil autour d'eux, pour s'assurer d'être seuls et que personne n'avait rien vu, puis l'entraînèrent dans la ruelle sombre face à l'hôtel. Ils restèrent sourds à ses protestations, qu'il avait quand même bien du mal à articuler.

Alors qu'ils l'appuyaient contre un mur et s'amusaient à faire ce qu'ils désiraient de son corps meurtri, il garda le mince espoir que Tom viendrait quand même à son secours, malgré le tas de conneries qui existait entre eux.  
Il se mit à pleurer en silence.

***

Il ralentit ses foulées alors que dans son champ de vision apparaissait l'enseigne lumineuse de l'hôtel. C'était la seule source de lumière du quartier et il frissonna. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de marcher ainsi seul, de nuit et par un si mauvais temps, dans ce quartier à la mauvaise réputation. Même s'il savait se battre, il ne connaissait pas ce territoire, n'empruntant toujours qu'une seule et même route pour aller et venir jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça. Il avait un peu plus de dix minutes de retard sur l'horaire dont lui et Bill avaient convenu. Il espérait qu'il serait encore là à l'attendre, dans cette chambre d'hôtel qui était un peu devenue la leur au fil des mois. Il avait besoin de se défouler et ne connaissait pas de meilleur moyen que Bill pour l'y aider.

Il arrivait pratiquement à hauteur de la porte d'entrée quand un bruit attira son attention derrière lui. Il avait eu l'impression d'entendre un gémissement plaintif. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose à travers la nuit noire et la pluie qui tombait désormais en rideau mais ne discerna rien qui lui sembla hors du commun. Il refit face à la porte. Cette fois, il l'entendit plus clairement, ce bruit, alors qu'il abaissait la poignée.

Il avança de quelques pas et descendit du trottoir, atterrissant par malchance dans une flaque peu profonde. Il jura mais continua d'avancer. Il lui semblait apercevoir quelque chose se mouvoir à l'entrée de la ruelle face à lui. Une forme avançait en se traînant contre le sol.  
Encore ce bruit dolent, et la personne face à lui releva la tête.

Le monde autour de lui se figea, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Bill. Le visage bleui et en sang l'implorait du regard de venir l'aider. Son cerveau se déconnecta, il oublia tout et se précipita vers le brun. Il se laissa tomber à genoux au sol alors que les bras de Bill lâchaient sous son poids et qu'il s'étalait de tout son long contre les pavés mouillés et glissants.

**- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?** Demanda Tom d'une voix tremblante en hissant Bill contre son torse. Il s'aperçut seulement maintenant que le bas de son corps était totalement nu. Il grimaça, son cerveau lui fournissant déjà les images sordides de ce qui avait dû se produire.

La tête de Bill trouva refuge contre son épaule et il le sentait tressauter au rythme de ses sanglots. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tapota contre sa joue.

**- T'endors pas, tu m'entends ? T'endors pas. J'appelle les secours, ils vont arriver,** expliqua-t-il d'une voix rassurante alors que les doigts de sa main libre tapotaient l'écran de son téléphone. Il porta le cellulaire à son oreille et patienta deux secondes avant de se mettre à râler. **Répondez merde, c'est urgent. Chut Bill,** murmura-t-il en appuyant sa joue contre le crâne du brun, qui gémissait toujours dans ses bras, le serrant plus fort contre lui. **Répon-...**  
**- Les services d'urgence, j'écoute,** déclama une voix féminine dans son oreille.  
**- Putain, il vous en aura fallu du temps pour répondre ! Envoyez des secours dans la 12ème rue des quartiers ouest, face au motel Henderson. Mon...** il jeta un coup d'œil vers Bill, en se pinçant les lèvres.  
**- Monsieur ?** Pressa la femme à l'autre bout du combiné. Il ferma les yeux.  
**- Mon **_**ami**_** vient de se faire agresser et il faut venir l'aider. Il va pas bien du tout et je crois qu'il a été... qu'il a été violé. S'il vous plaît,** implora-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Il sentait des larmes brûlantes piquer ses yeux.  
**- Une voiture est en route, Monsieur. Ne bougez pas, ils vont arriver-...**

Il laissa son portable tomber au sol, qui se fracassa en plusieurs dizaines de petits morceaux, et enveloppa Bill de ses deux bras. Il le sentit trembler et se souvint soudain qu'il était nu. Il se défit de sa grosse veste et la déposa contre les cuisses égratignées du brun, en lui soufflant des paroles de réconfort. Bill se sentait sombrer mais cette voix familière le gardait ancré dans la réalité. Elle lui faisait du bien à l'âme.

**- Bill, ne t'endors pas. Les secours sont en route, ils vont venir t'aider. Ça va aller, tout va s'arranger.**

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre prononçait ces paroles. Il se sentait vide et creux, impuissant. Où était-il quand c'était arrivé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour l'aider ?  
Il connaissait la réponse à ces questions évidemment et se sentait coupable. Il l'avait toujours su qu'ils auraient dû arrêter de se voir en secret. Bill avait plongé en plein dans la gueule du loup simplement pour qu'ils puissent partager une nuit de débauche pendant laquelle ils auraient oublié quelques heures durant qu'ils se détestaient. Tout un tas de conneries.  
Il ferma les yeux et son esprit croula sous un flot de souvenirs. Des images de la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Cette nuit où tout avait commencé.

_Ils étaient chez Georg et faisaient la fête. Leur ami fêtait ses vingt ans et l'alcool coulait à flot. Tom avait toujours un verre plein entre les mains. Il surveillait Bill qui parlait avec des inconnus, un peu plus loin sur la terrasse. Le jeune homme souriait et riait à gorge déployée aux propos des deux garçons qui lui faisaient la conversation. Il le vit renverser la tête en arrière alors qu'un nouveau rire lui échappait._  
_En premier, il vit cette belle gorge blanche et offerte. Puis il vit le regard qu'un des deux garçons posait sur cette même gorge. De l'envie, de la gourmandise. Il serra son verre tellement fort que Georg lui conseilla de le poser avant de le faire éclater._  
_Bill semblait sensible aux attentions du jeune homme et Tom, comme sur autopilote se leva du canapé pour aller le rejoindre. La pointe dans son cœur lui faisait mal et lui faisait faire des choses étranges._  
_Il arracha Bill à son petit groupe de trois et l'entraîna dans la maison sous son regard d'incompréhension et ses cris de protestation._  
_Pourquoi l'avait-il entraîné à l'étage ? Il ne savait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne savait pourquoi il se mettait tant en colère et criait tant sur son ami, qui lui répliquait véhément. Et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi, soudainement, il l'embrassait. C'était une folie. Une folie qui avait bon goût et qui semblait sensée sur le moment... le reste arriva comme une évidence. Les vêtements qui volent, le lit qui grince, l'adrénaline, le plaisir... le remords et la colère le lendemain. Un ressentiment sans nom contre cet ami homosexuel qui l'avait attiré dans ses filets sans lui demander son avis._

_Tout était partit de là, parce que Tom n'avait pas su assumer ses choix et avait pris peur devant l'inconnu. Il avait repoussé Bill, qui n'avait pas bien compris au début, jusqu'à ce qu'un tel fossé se creuse entre eux, que leur amitié n'y avait pas résisté._  
_Il leur avait fallu attendre pratiquement quatre mois avant que la pression entre eux ne devienne insupportable et qu'ils fassent un pacte. Chaque samedi soir, du sexe, gratuit et sans attaches, dont personne ne devrait jamais entendre parler. Un plan infaillible._

Et comme chaque plan, celui-ci avait une faille, et Tom s'en rendait compte ce soir-là, dans une ruelle sombre, sous un torrent de pluie, serrant contre lui le corps inconscient de son ami, priant pour que les secours arrivent rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3

Le téléphone portable de Georg vibra dans la poche arrière de son jean et il l'ignora en faveur de la jeune demoiselle qu'il tenait dans ses bras et embrassait avec passion.  
Un nouveau samedi soir, une nouvelle fête, une nouvelle rencontre. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et il ne comptait pas gâcher tout ça pour répondre au téléphone. Ils n'avaient qu'à laisser un message, il rappellerait plus tard, à un moment plus opportun. C'est à dire après en avoir fini avec la jolie rousse.

Seulement, il était très difficile de se concentrer sur des caresses et des baisers quand un portable s'obstinait à vibrer contre votre fesse gauche. Avec un grognement de résignation, Georg laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune fille et glissa sa main dans sa poche arrière.

**- Excuse-moi mais il faut que je réponde,** lui expliqua-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. **J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens tout de suite. Ne bouge pas, hein !** Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire coquin alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Il sortit dans le couloir et amena son portable à son oreille sans regarder le nom de son interlocuteur.

**- Allô ?**  
**- Georg ?**

Il reconnut la voix de Tom et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il avait la voix cassée et le souffle court.

**- Tom, mon ami ! Je croyais que tu étais en micro hibernation le samedi soir,** plaisanta-t-il pour détendre la conversation.  
**- Georg, c'est Bill...**  
**- Bill ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Bill ?**  
**- Il est... Je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital. Georg, il faut que tu viennes, putain, il va vraiment pas bien,** souffla Tom avec une espèce de désespoir dans la voix. Déjà Georg dévalait l'escalier et récupérait sa veste.  
**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Tom ?** Pressa-t-il en jetant autour de lui des regards inquisiteurs. Il repéra les cheveux blonds de Gustav et se précipita vers lui.  
**- Il a été... agressé. Il faut que tu sois là quand il va se réveiller.**  
**- Je vais venir Tom. Ne pars pas tant que je ne suis pas là,** prévint-il avant de raccrocher. Il agrippa le bras de Gustav et le retourna vers lui. **Gus, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital. Bill vient d'y être admis.**  
**- Quoi ?** S'écria le blond, ses yeux cherchant dans le visage de son ami les traces d'une éventuelle blague.  
**- Dis à Andy de nous suivre, je vais démarrer la voiture.**

Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus sachant très bien que Gustav ferait ce qui lui était demandé sans poser de questions.  
Il grimpa dans sa voiture qui était garée le long du trottoir devant la maison de Ben, l'organisateur de la soirée, et n'eut à patienter que quelques minutes avant que ses deux amis le rejoignent, apportant avec eux un vent de fraîcheur de l'extérieur.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Bill ?** S'enquit Andreas d'une voix trahissant son anxiété alors qu'il bouclait sa ceinture à l'arrière de la voiture.  
**- Je sais pas, mais d'après Tom c'est sérieux !** Dit-il en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Gustav qui se retournait sur son siège, et il sut que lui et Andy se regardaient avec incompréhension. Ils en étaient restés à l'épisode où Tom détestait Bill et clamait au moins une fois par jour qu'il allait « le buter, putain ! ».  
Il secoua la tête, un petit sourire triste étirant ses lèvres. Voilà où ça les avait mené toutes leurs conneries.

***

Il détestait les hôpitaux et il les détestait plus encore quand il était obligé d'être là pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Leur odeur aseptisée, l'effroyable couleur blanche de leur couloir, les mines sombres...

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux secours pour arriver et prendre Bill en charge. Les dix minutes lui avaient paru durer une éternité cependant quand il avait senti la pluie les tremper jusqu'aux os et le corps du brun trembler impitoyablement contre le sien, de froid et de peur à n'en pas douter.  
Dans l'ambulance, Bill avait repris conscience assez longtemps pour donner son accord pour un examen gynécologique. Tom s'était insurgé, protestant qu'il fallait qu'on le laisse tranquille après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Sa main avait trouvé celle du brun presque de son propre accord et il ne l'avait plus lâchée pour le reste du trajet. On lui avait expliqué que cet examen était nécessaire et que les traces éventuelles d'ADN pourraient les aider à mettre la main sur les coupables.  
Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait rester la moindre trace quand la pluie les avait probablement lavées. L'ambulancier lui avait alors jeté un regard significatif et Tom s'était figé.

Assis sur le fauteuil en plastique dur, dans la salle d'attente, à quelques pas seulement de la salle d'examen où se trouvait Bill, il se prit la tête entre les mains, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que les porcs qui avaient abusé de Bill aient eu le sens commun d'utiliser une capote. Il ne fallait pas qu'en plus il attrape une saloperie par leur faute.

La porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvrit et Tom releva la tête. Une dame d'une quarantaine d'années, ses cheveux blonds cendrés relevés en queue de cheval, s'approcha de lui.

**- C'est bien vous qui avez accompagné Monsieur Kaulitz, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses mains fines dans les poches de sa blouse vert pâle.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

**- Très bien. Les examens sont terminés et j'ai fait parvenir les échantillons au labo. On devrait avoir les résultats d'ici quelques jours. La police a été contactée et ils vont venir prendre sa déposition. Vous pouvez aller le rejoindre en attendant si vous le désirez.**  
**- Non,** refusa-t-il en déglutissant. **Non, c'est bon. Je ne veux pas le voir.**

Le docteur le dévisagea un long moment, ses sourcils remontés de façon sceptique. Elle semblait le jauger et il se gratta la nuque, ma là l'aise. Finalement, elle abandonna sa contemplation.

**- Comme vous voudrez. Bonne soirée Monsieur.**

Elle s'éloigna, le laissant une fois de plus seul avec lui-même. Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Bill. Ses chaussures imbibées d'eau crissèrent contre le parquet ciré. Son t-shirt était trempé et il n'avait même pas froid. Il avait l'impression que ses terminaisons nerveuses ne répondaient plus.  
Il y avait une petite vitre sur le haut de la porte et il colla son nez dessus. Il pouvait voir Bill qui était dos à lui, assis sur le rebord du lit d'auscultation. Il était vêtu d'une de ces ignobles chemises de nuit d'hôpital, blanche et informe qui accentuait la minceur de sa silhouette. Ses mains étaient posées, paumes vers le haut, sur ses genoux et il tremblait. Tom ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il sut qu'il pleurait, quand le brun porta une de ses mains à son visage et essuya ses joues d'un geste lent.

Il faisait de la peine et presque pitié. Tom sentit son cœur se comprimer. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il avait envie de rentrer... mais pour lui dire quoi ? C'était pitoyable. Il retira sa main et continua de l'observer en silence.

Sur sa gauche, il entendit les portes du service de gynécologie s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas précipités se diriger vers lui. Il tourna la tête et souffla de reconnaissance. Georg courait vers lui, Gustav et Andy sur les talons.

**- Tom, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Georg, essoufflé, en arrivant à ses côtés. **Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ce service ?**  
**- Il a été violé**, parvint-il à articuler en plaquant un poing tremblant devant ses lèvres.  
**- Quoi ?** S'écrièrent les trois amis avec stupéfaction. Il hocha la tête et se décala pour laisser passer Andy et Gustav qui ne perdirent pas un instant pour rentrer dans la chambre de Bill. Georg resta là, à le dévisager, la bouche entrouverte.  
**- Tom, que-... comm-... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  
**- Je sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle. Il était seul.**  
**- Où est-ce qu'il était ?**  
**- Les quartiers Ouest,** souffla Tom en grattant une impureté sur le bois de la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à croiser le regard de Georg.  
**- Les quartiers Ouest ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là-bas ?**  
**- Je sais pas,** mentit le tressé dans un murmure.  
**- Et toi ?**  
**- ... Rien, je me promenais.**

Un silence lourd et tendu retomba entre eux alors que Georg observait son ami, en secouant la tête, dépité. Tom continuait à regarder Bill à travers la petite vitre.  
Le brun poussa un soupir.

**- Tu as été le voir ?** Finit-il par demander d'un ton doux.  
**- Non.**  
**- Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir.**  
**- Je ne crois pas non,** ricana Tom avec amertume.  
**- Et moi, je crois que si. Tu l'as sauvé, Tom.**  
**- Je ne l'ai pas sauvé ! Il a été violé, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ou pas ? Ça veut dire que-**... que je ne suis pas arrivé à temps, pensa-t-il avec agitation. **Ça veut dire que je ne l'ai pas sauvé,** dit-il à la place.  
**- Va le voir,** s'obstina Georg, après un court instant d'hésitation. **Je sais qu'il en a envie.**

Tom lui fit alors face, le fixant durement.

**- Non, tu ne sais rien du tout,** siffla-t-il à travers ses dents.  
**- Si, je sais,** insista le brun en planta son regard dans celui du tressé. Le visage de Tom retomba et il blanchit.  
**- C-comment ?**  
**- Bill parle beaucoup quand il a bu et il avait besoin de se confier,** expliqua-t-il calmement. Tom retourna à sa contemplation, sentant sa gorge se serrer. **Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal ces derniers temps.**  
**- Il revenait à chaque fois,** se défendit Tom d'une voix plate.  
**- Évidemment, c'est la seule chose qui lui restait de toi. Il a juste été obligé de se battre avec les mêmes armes que les tiennes.**

Le brun vint se placer à côté de Tom et, plus petit que lui d'une dizaine de centimètres, dû se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir, à son tour, regarder le spectacle qui se déroulait dans la chambre.  
Andy couvrait d'une main protectrice et rassurante la tête de Bill, appuyée contre son torse. Celui-ci pleurait en s'agrippant à son ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Georg porta une main à sa bouche pour masquer son gémissement de stupeur.

**- Ça ne te fait rien de le voir comme ça ?** Souffla-t-il à l'intention de Tom.  
**- Si. Il me fait pitié,** répondit Tom avec dédain. Son masque impénétrable de mépris avait replis place sur son visage. Il s'écarta de la porte et sans un mot d'au revoir commença à s'éloigner en direction de la sortie.  
**- Tu fuis, Tom,** affirma Georg. **Encore. Comme tu as fuis devant lui, il y a un an. Ça n'était visiblement pas la solution à ce moment-là et ça ne l'est toujours pas aujourd'hui !** Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte face à lui. Avant de l'ouvrir, il asséna un dernier coup. **Tu crois que eux aussi, ils l'ont traité de salope et de petite chienne pendant qu'ils prenaient leur pied ?** Il pénétra dans la chambre de Bill, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation.

Tom sentit les larmes revenir à nouveau dans ses yeux et comme les fois précédentes, il souffla un bon, se commandant de les faire disparaître. Il ne voulait pas pleurer et il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable.  
Il partait pour échapper au remord et à la honte, qui menaçaient de s'abattre sur lui s'il restait encore une minute de plus dans ce couloir sordide, trop silencieux, devant cette porte qui masquait mal les pleurs de Bill.  
Il partait parce que ça lui faisait mal.


	4. Chapter 4

Une pluie drue continuait de s'abattre inlassablement contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son rythme continu l'apaisait. Il était une heure du matin et il était parfaitement réveillé. Par trois fois, des cauchemars terrifiants l'avaient violemment tiré de son sommeil. Pourtant, il était épuisé. Physiquement, mentalement, son corps tout entier lui réclamait un sommeil qu'il n'arrivait pas à fournir.

Ses amis étaient partis une heure après être arrivés, quand la police était venue pour prendre sa déposition, en lui promettant de revenir le voir le lendemain.  
Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait eu aussi honte que quand il avait dû raconter les moindres détails de son agression sordide à deux inconnus, qui devaient entendre des histoires similaires à la sienne, à longueur de temps. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur foutre, un de plus ou un de moins ?

_**- Vous dites que seulement l'un d'entre eux vous a violé ?**__ Demanda la préposée en arrêtant la pointe de son stylo sur le carnet de notes qu'elle griffonnait depuis son arrivée._  
_**- Oui,**__ murmura Bill faiblement en jouant avec une petite peluche de laine de la couverture verte posée sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à les regarder dans les yeux quand il leur parlait._  
_**- Que faisaient les trois autres pendant ce temps-là ?**_  
_Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux et posa une main contre sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça, c'était trop humiliant._  
_**- Jeune homme ? Excusez-moi, je sais que ces questions sont embarrassantes mais il faut que vous fassiez votre maximum pour y répondre. Ça nous aidera pour notre enquête,**__ lui dit la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et exerça une pression qu'il qualifia de compatissante. Cela lui donna un peu de courage._  
_**- Ils m'insultaient,**__ commença-t-il à voix basse. __**L'un d'entre eux me tenait pour ne pas que je m'enfuie mais de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'avais l'impression d'être brisé. Et les deux autres, ils ... enfin je veux dire,**__ il fit un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son poignet incapable d'articuler sa pensée._  
_**- Vous voulez dire qu'ils se masturbaient ?**_  
_Il hocha la tête. __**Et ensuite, ils... ils... ils se sont finis sur moi,**__ avoua-t-il d'une voix étranglée. __**Quand ils ont tous ''terminé'', ils sont partis et ils m'ont laissé tout seul à côté d'une grosse benne à ordure, comme si ma place était là.**_  
_**- Et puis ?**_  
_**- J'avais rendez-vous avec un am-, avec quelqu'un,**__ se corrigea-t-il. __**Je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je sorte de là pour qu'il me voit. J'ai essayé de marcher mais j'avais trop mal partout, alors j'ai rampé. Il m'a trouvé, il a appelé les secours et voilà.**_  
_**- Très bien. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner le nom et le prénom de cette personne, ainsi que son numéro de téléphone ou une adresse où nous pourrions le trouver ?**_  
_**- Je ne crois pas qu'il aura très envie de vous parler.**_  
_**- C'est une enquête policière, il n'aura pas le choix.**_

Bill connaissait mieux que quiconque le caractère buté de Tom et savait que si le tressé ne voulait pas répondre aux questions, il trouverait bien un moyen de s'esquiver. Et pourquoi aurait-il envie de répondre à ces questions après tout ? Tom n'était même pas venu le voir alors que Bill savait avec certitude qu'il était resté jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs amis. Georg le lui avait dit.

Quand il avait été dans cette ruelle sombre, seul face à ses quatre agresseurs, il avait cru que son monde s'écroulait et qu'il allait mourir. Et Tom était arrivé. Tom l'avait aidé. La douceur dans sa voix et la tendresse dans ses gestes avaient fait croire à Bill que peut-être le cauchemar était fini.

Assis en tailleur en plein milieu de son lit, dans la pénombre, il laissa échapper un petit rire amer, un rire rempli de larmes. Tom le laissait tomber, une fois de plus. Il savait qu'il avait le soutien de ses autres amis mais sans Tom, c'était différent. Comment traverser une telle épreuve sans meilleur ami à ses côtés ? Comment avait-il tenu huit mois, à voir sous ses yeux son meilleur ami se transformer petit à petit en monstre ?

Le cœur lourd, il descendit de son lit et alla s'enfermer dans la petite salle-de-bain attenante à sa chambre. Sans réfléchir, comme un automate, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau. D'abord froide puis chaude, il resta planté là un long moment. Il ne fit rien d'autre que d'attendre que l'eau le nettoie de ses maux, de sa honte, qu'elle le débarrasse du souvenir de leurs doigts et de leurs marques sur sa peau.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre et il roula sur le côté. Entrouvrant un œil, il s'aperçut, au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit, qu'il n'était que huit heures du matin. N'ayant aucunement l'intention de se réveiller de si bonne heure un dimanche matin, alors qu'il avait passé la moitié de la nuit dehors, il enfonça sa tête un peu plus profondément dans son oreiller et remonta le drap sous son menton avec la ferme intention de dormir quelques heures de plus.

Les coups reprirent et la voix de sa mère se fit entendre à travers le bois de la porte.

**- Tom, est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?** Lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur. **Il y des gens qui voudraient te voir en bas.**  
**- ... Qui ?** Finit-il par demander en se redressant à peine sur ses coudes.  
**- Des policiers. Ils m'ont dit que tu avais des informations à leur fournir à propos de... ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.**  
**- Merde,** jura-t-il en frottant ses mains contre son visage. **Dis leur que je veux pas leur parler.**

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors et une lumière vive éclaira la pièce, jusque-là plongée dans le noir. Il grimaça et enfouit ses yeux dans son oreiller.  
Il sentit sa mère s'approcher de lui et sa main se poser sur son épaule.

**- Je ne vais rien leur dire du tout, Tom. Tu vas aller leur parler,** lui ordonna-t-elle sans toutefois le brusquer. Elle fit glisser une de ses mains dans ses tresses noires. **Je sais qu'entre toi et Bill ça ne va pas fort en ce moment, mais je crois que tu lui dois bien ça.**  
**- Je ne lui dois rien du tout,** répondit-il, sa voix étouffée par son oreiller.  
**- Tu sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire,** **Tom. S'il te plaît, lève-toi et va leur parler.**

Elle caressa sa joue et retira sa main, s'éloignant déjà alors qu'il daignait se lever, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il attrapa le t-shirt qu'il portait la veille et l'enfila. Il sentait le linge humide et Tom retroussa les narines sous l'odeur désagréable.

**- C'est pour toi que je le fais, m'man,** lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'engageait dans le couloir. **Pas pour lui !**  
Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard triste. **Du moment que tu le fais Tom, c'est le plus important.**

Il la suivit docilement et elle le conduisit dans le hall d'entrée. Là, se tenaient deux personnes en uniforme, un homme et une femme. Lui, était assez âgé -Tom supposa qu'il approchait à grands pas de la retraite- et bedonnant. Ses petits yeux humides lui donnaient un air de chien battu mais son visage rond inspirait la confiance. Quant à la femme, elle était plus jeune. Tom lui donnait la trentaine et ses cheveux noirs rasés courts lui donnaient l'allure d'un militaire. Ses yeux noirs perçants détaillèrent Tom d'un œil critique.  
Il se racla la gorge, soudain mal à l'aise.

**- Vous êtes bien Tom Trumper ?** S'assura-t-elle en dégainant le même petit carnet noir qu'elle avait utilisé la veille au soir, dans la chambre de Bill. Tom hocha la tête alors que sa mère venait se poster à ses côtés. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là. **Pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ?**  
**- Vous le savez pas encore ce qui est arrivé ?** Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme. **Il s'est fait violer.**  
**- Tom,** souffla sa mère, exaspérée. **Excusez-le.**  
**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je suis arrivé, je l'ai trouvé et voilà, c'est tout.**  
**- C'est tout ?** Répéta la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil. **Vous n'avez vu personne d'autre ?**  
**- Non, il était tout seul. Son agresseur était déjà partit.**  
**-** _**Ses**_ **agresseurs**, ajouta l'homme d'une voix très grave. Tom scanna son visage avec attention en fronçant les sourcils. Ses agresseurs... sa gorge se serra et il avala sa salive avec difficulté.  
- **Ouais, ben... peu importe le nombre,** dit-il en contrôlant sa voix.  
**- Monsieur Kaulitz nous a dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un hier soir**, poursuivit la policière en jetant un coup d'œil à ses notes. **Est-ce que c'était vous ?**  
**- Ouais,** admit-il en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à sa mère.  
**- Pourquoi aviez-vous rendez-vous ?**  
**- Ça vous regarde pas !** Lâcha Tom avec force. Sa mère posa une main sur son bras. **C'est entre lui et moi.**  
**- Vous n'avez rien vu du tout d'anormal ? Des gens qui vous auraient paru louches ?...**  
**- Non. Normalement, il y a toujours une bande de jeunes qui traîne au coin de la rue mais ils y étaient pas hier soir.**  
**- Peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà repartis,** suggéra la jeune femme avec un petit sourire narquois qui déplut à Tom.  
**- Avec la pluie qui tombait, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient sortis.**  
**- Vous étiez bien là-bas vous !**  
**- Bon, c'est bon, vous avez terminé ? Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais !**  
**- Vous connaissez leurs noms ?**  
**- Non,** grogna-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse. La seule chose qu'il savait était que chaque samedi soir, il leur achetait de la cocaïne et que la veille il n'avait pas pu le faire.  
**- Alors, on a fini. Au revoir.**

La jeune femme referma son carnet avec un claquement sec et contourna son partenaire. Il ne fallait pas être visionnaire pour deviner qu'elle ne portait pas Tom dans son cœur. Elle ouvrit la porte et partit en courant vers la voiture. Il continuait de pleuvoir à grosses gouttes et Tom grelotta en sentant un courant d'air froid fouetter la peau de ses bras nus.  
Le plus vieux des deux n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait jauger l'adolescent du regard. Finalement, il poussa un soupir et fit un pas sur le perron. La pluie qui dégoulina aussitôt sur son crâne ne sembla pas le gêner le moins du monde, puisqu'il prit le temps de se retourner vers Tom, qui s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui.

**- Ça va être très dur pour lui pendant quelques temps,** commença-t-il avec une lueur triste dans les yeux. **Il aura besoin de la présence d'un ami à ses côtés pour surmonter cette épreuve-...**  
**- Au revoir**, le coupa Tom, en claquant la porte.

Quand il se retourna, sa mère se tenait à quelques pas de lui et le regardait d'un air concerné. Il passa près d'elle et commença à monter les escaliers.

**- Tom, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît ?** Exigea-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Il continua à gravir les marches.  
**- J'ai pas envie d'en parler maman.**  
**- Ce n'est pas en ignorant le problème qu'il va se régler Tom !**  
**- Mais c'est** _**pas.**_ **MON. problème !**Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la claqua fort derrière lui.

Il se plaqua contre elle en fermant les yeux. Sa respiration était courte et saccadée, une larme involontaire roula sa joue. Il l'effaça d'un poing rageur. Il ne voulait pas pleurer pour Bill. Les larmes étaient pour les gens qui avaient de l'importance et Bill n'en avait plus aucune.

Il se laissa lentement glisser contre le bois de la porte et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, recouvrant ses genoux du tissu de son t-shirt. La tête posée entre ses genoux, des flashs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire : les gémissements de Bill, sa forme rampante, son visage tuméfiée, la fraîcheur de sa main contre la sienne... sournoisement, il crut entendre avec un écho, les dernières paroles de Georg.  
Petite chienne, jolie salope, morceaux choisis de ce qu'il murmurait à l'oreille du brun quand il prenait. Mais il n'était pas comme eux, il n'était pas un monstre. Lui, il avait des raisons de parler comme ça. Longtemps, il essaya de s'en convaincre alors que, contre son gré, un flot de larmes fraîches dévalait son visage.

***  
_Dimanche soir_  
Après s'être fait refouler à l'entrée de l'hôpital par une vieille réceptionniste aigrie, qui lui avait expliqué que les visites se terminaient à dix-neuf heures, il avait réussi à se faufiler à l'intérieur du bâtiment par une porte de service.  
Un petit sourire, des mots charmeurs à une infirmière qui prenait sa pause et il avait eu son passe.

**- Ne vous faites pas voir sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts,**lui avait-elle dit en tirant sur sa clope, avec un petit clin d'œil.

C'est donc exactement ce qu'il faisait en utilisant les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur. Il baissait la tête et frôlait les murs sans faire de bruit. A cette heure, les couloirs étaient plus ou moins déserts et il ne croisa pratiquement aucun médecin, aucune infirmière.

Ses pas le menèrent tout droit au troisième étage, au service gynécologique, pile devant la porte de la chambre de Bill.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, mais quelque chose l'avait _poussé_ à venir. A voir de ses propres yeux ce que l'espace de vingt-quatre heures avait pu faire au brun.  
Il déglutit et plaqua son visage contre la vitre. Ce qu'il vit le révolta.

Bill était debout près de son lit, son visage ravagé par les larmes. Et il n'était pas seul. Il était étroitement serré dans les bras du policier que Tom avait vu le matin même. Celui-ci passait et repassait sans cesse une de ses grosses mains sur le crâne de son ex-ami. Un feu s'alluma dans son corps tout entier et il ouvrit la porte à la volée, prêt à en découdre, même dans le sang, si besoin était.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?**Demanda-t-il avec rage, en décrochant les bras du vieil homme du corps de Bill.

Le brun laissa échapper un cri étouffé et s'essuya le visage rapidement. Le policier ne perdit rien de sa composition sereine.

**- Monsieur Trumper, ravi de vous revoir,** le salua-t-il du ton de voix qui semblait le définir. Calme et lent.  
**- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez dans la chambre de Bill à vingt-deux heures du soir, à le tripoter dans tous les sens,** exigea-t-il de savoir d'une voix tonitruante. Il sentait une rage insolente brûler dans ses veines et il ne savait même pas contre qui elle était dirigée.  
**- Tom**, intervint Bill d'une petite voix.  
**- Toi, la ferme !** Le coupa-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Sa respiration était courte et saccadée, et ses yeux noirs firent reculer Bill d'un pas. **J'avais raison, putain ! T'es une vraie salope. Tu te fais violer et t'en redemandes. Je suis sûr que t'as aimé ce qu'ils t'ont fait et que si tu pouvais retourner dans cette putain de ruelle, tu irais en courant. T'es une salope et t'aimes te faire baiser sauvagement comme une put-...**

La claque que Bill lui asséna résonna longuement dans la petite pièce. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et Tom porta une main tremblante à sa joue meurtrie.

- **J'te déteste,** souffla Bill en sanglotant. **Tu peux pas savoir comme j'te déteste. Casse-toi,** exigea-t-il avec volonté après un court instant. Il se décolla du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. **Casse-toi, j'te dis,**grinça-t-il.

Tom le vit se tourner vers la tablette à côté de son lit avec une vitesse époustouflante et attraper le vase plein de fleurs qui reposait là. Il esquiva l'objet au dernier instant et se laissa entraîner au dehors de la pièce par le policier sous les cris virulents de Bill « Je ne veux plus jamais que tu reviennes ici, t'as compris ? Tu sors de ma vie et plus jamais tu n'y reviendras !... »

**- Bill, repose-toi. Je reviendrai te voir demain,** l'informa le policier d'une voix apaisante, avant de sortir de la pièce, tenant toujours Tom par le bras, et en fermant la porte derrière eux.  
**- Dites-moi ce que vous faisiez dans cette chambre,** répéta Tom d'une voix étranglée, en s'asseyant sur l'exact même siège que la veille. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme et celui-ci put voir à quel point le jeune homme était las et fatigué. Perdu un peu, aussi.  
**- Et vous ?**

Tom détourna le regard en crispant ses mâchoires. Il n'avait aucune explication à fournir, il avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait.  
N'obtenant aucune réponse et persuadé qu'il n'en obtiendrait aucune, le plus âgé soupira et vint s'asseoir aux côtés du tressé. La rangée de siège s'affaissa légèrement de son côté, et Tom se recula un peu, mal à l'aise. Il sentit l'homme plonger une de ses mains dans la poche de sa veste et quelques secondes plus tard, une photo d'identité fut placée sous ses yeux. Elle était jaunie par le temps et les coins étaient cornés mais la jeune fille qu'elle représentait était parfaitement visible. Elle semblait jeune et ses cheveux clairs volaient autour de son visage. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un large sourire. Elle était jolie.  
Tom prit la photo dans ses mains et la retourna : Jody, 1990.

**- Qui est-ce ?** Demanda-t-il en redonnant sa photo à l'homme.  
**- Ma fille. Elle avait seize ans sur la photo,** expliqua-t-il avec un sourire mélancolique. **Elle s'est faite violer peu après qu'elle soit prise et un mois plus tard, elle se suicidait.**  
**- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?** Demanda Tom en sentant un poids lourd d'une tonne tomber dans son estomac.  
**- Depuis que ma fille est décédée, je n'ai plus enquêté sur un seul viol. Mais quand celui de Bill s'est présenté, j'ai su, au plus profond de moi, qu'il fallait que je m'en occupe pour pouvoir partir à la retraite en paix,** souffla-t-il en passant une main sur son crâne dégarni. **Je le dois à Jody. Je n'ai pas été présent pour elle à cette époque et j'aime à penser que si aujourd'hui j'aide Bill à s'en sortir alors elle me pardonnera mes erreurs passées.**

Un long moment de silence s'installa entre eux alors que Tom rassemblait ses idées. Au loin, ils entendirent la sirène d'une ambulance qui s'éloignait de l'hôpital. Il fut assaillit par un nouveau flash de la nuit précédente .Ses phalanges égratignées et son visage tuméfié.

**- Bill ne se suicidera pas !** Affirma-t-il avec force.  
**- Ma fille aussi était une battante,** enchaîna le flic, entendant le sous-entendu dans le silence de Tom. **Il y a des choses qui sont plus fortes que l'être humain, Tom. Hier soir, ton ami a été dépouillé de sa dignité et il n'avait plus le contrôle de rien.**

Tom, qui passa outre le fait que l'homme le tutoyait désormais, ouvrit la bouche pour protester -Bill n'était pas son ami- mais l'homme l'interrompit.

**- Ce n'est pas parce que **_**toi**_**, tu ne veux pas qu'il se suicide, qu'il ne le fera pas. Et ce n'est pas avec le genre de choses que lui tu lui as dites tout à l'heure qu'il remontera la pente.**  
**- Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, ça m'est égal,** s'obstina le tressé, sans toutefois faire face à l'homme.  
**- C'est faux. Tu ne serais pas là sinon. N'oublies pas que ce n'est pas toi la victime dans cette histoire... mais si tu ne te sens pas capable de lui offrir autre chose que ton mépris, alors oui effectivement, comme il te l'a dit, sors de sa vie. Il n'aura pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.**

Il se leva après avoir rangé la photo de sa fille dans sa poche et s'éloigna du tressé sans un mot de plus. Tom le suivit du regard, sans vraiment le voir. Sa vision était floutée sur les côtés, ses yeux plein de larmes. Il avait tellement pleuré, honteux dans sa chambre le matin même, qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait lui rester assez d'eau dans le corps pour fournir de nouvelles larmes.  
Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se força à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Quand la tempête intérieure fut passée, il se leva à son tour et emprunta le même chemin que le flic. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre de Bill.

Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur son lit, dos à lui, allongé sous les couvertures. Elles formaient comme une carapace autour de lui. Il esquissa un mouvement de recul quand le brun se mit sur le dos et tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et Tom fut frappé par le vaste champ d'émotions qui les traversa : de la lassitude, de la peine, une solitude immense mais aussi quelque chose de plus animal.  
Tom déglutit et quitta son poste d'observation. Il avait réussi à accomplir ce qu'il cherchait depuis un an : Bill le détestait et le rejetait, enfin, complètement de sa vie.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, cette découverte ne le réjouit pas totalement.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill avait assisté au lever du soleil comme il avait assisté à son coucher, quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Son agression remontait à un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures déjà, et il n'avait réussi à fermer l'œil que quelques instants, par-ci, par-là. Il avait beau être épuisé, trembler de fatigue et avoir des absences, il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui l'attendait derrière ses paupières closes et ça le terrifiait.  
De toute façon, même les yeux grands ouverts, les souvenirs lui revenaient en pleine face. Il pouvait encore entendre leurs mots salissant et sentir leurs mains sur son corps tremblant et meurtri. Et peu importe à quel point il le voulait, le film qu'il s'était rejoué des centaines de fois dans sa tête, connaissait toujours le même déroulement tragique.

Il n'était pas faible, il ne voulait pas pleurer, et pourtant... les larmes débordaient de ses yeux tristes sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.  
Certain dise que les larmes nous nettoient de nos peines et nos tristesses. Il ne voyait pas comment elles pouvaient le nettoyer quand elles lui faisaient si mal. Elles laissaient dans leur sillon des traces salées et brûlantes qui lui donnaient envie de s'arracher la peau du visage avec ses ongles. Il ne voulait simplement plus avoir mal.

On lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il soit fort, qu'il était un battant et qu'il s'en remettrait. Comment pouvaient-ils le savoir, eux, alors que lui-même ignorait totalement où le mènerait le futur ? Il ne voyait plus rien, que le noir absolu. Il se sentait juste vide, animé d'aucune envie, aucune volonté... juste une infinie lassitude. Rien que l'idée de se lever de son lit, de devoir traîner sa carcasse à droite, à gauche, lui paraissait insurmontable. Ça paraissait trop dur.

C'était affolant de voir qu'en l'espace de quinze minutes seulement, ils avaient réussi à tout lui prendre, à lui faire oublier ses rêves d'adolescent. Et pourtant, aussi profond qu'il creuse à l'intérieur de lui, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir cette haine, ce mépris sans nom, qu'il aurait dû éprouver à leur égard. Ils avaient gâché sa vie et rien. Le néant.

Il savait bien, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il ne les détestait pas. Pourquoi il ne le _pouvait_pas. Tout simplement parce que Tom canalisait toutes ses émotions. A cause du tressé, il avait l'impression de se transformer en animal sauvage qui ne connaissait comme moyen de défense que l'attaque. Tom faisait ressortir le pire en lui.

Bien sûr qu'il aurait préféré avoir Tom, _son_ Tom, _l'ancien_ Tom, à ses côtés pour affronter cette épreuve, et il avait cru que c'était possible. Comme si son viol avait la capacité de leur faire traverser des ponts. Comme si cette nouvelle blessure refermerait les anciennes. C'était faux. Tom le repoussait encore et sans cesse. Il avait même l'indécence de venir l'insulter et le rabaisser, en face à face. Alors bien sûr qu'il répondait avec les mêmes armes. Il l'éjectait de sa vie, et ça lui faisait mal, mais c'était la seule et unique chose à faire.  
Cette amitié, pourtant vieille de plus de dix ans, était morte un an plus tôt. Il était grand temps de l'enterrer.

Quand il sortit de la salle-de-bain, après avoir pris sa deuxième douche de la journée, il était à peine dix heures du matin. Carter Johnson, le policier, était assis sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit et regardait l'écran de télévision où défilaient les résultats sportifs de la veille. Bill sourit, soulagé de voir le vieil homme. Il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait et il avait tenu sa promesse. Ça lui suffisait.  
Sans un mot, il passa dans le champ de vision de Carter et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, sentant le regard de l'homme dévier de la télévision à son dos. Lui aussi resta silencieux. C'est ce que Bill aimait chez lui. Carter ne le forçait pas à parler. Ses silences étaient réconfortants et apaisants, ils l'enveloppaient d'une sensation de sécurité.

Le brun, pour la première fois depuis la nuit de son agression, mit le nez dehors. Le temps avait changé, les nuages avaient laissé place à un soleil timide qui avait encore du mal à réchauffer sa peau. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait mal à respirer cet air pur et frais.

Deux minutes s'étaient écoulées quand il referma la fenêtre et, lorsqu'il fit face à Carter, celui-ci l'observait sans cligner des yeux, les bras croisés contre son torse. Bill alla s'asseoir sur son lit ramenant ses pieds nus sous son corps.

**- C'est gentil d'être venu.  
- Je t'avais dit que je viendrais.  
- Je sais mais vous auriez pu avoir autre chose à faire.  
- Je viendrai te voir tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux Bill,**affirma Carter avec tant de conviction dans la voix que Bill sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

Il rit, d'un rire creux qui ne charriait pas vraiment d'émotion. Au vue de son ressentit, Carter risquait d'être à ses côtés pendant de longues années encore.

**- Bill,** dit Johnson en posant une main sur le genoux du brun, qui ne flancha même pas. **Tu iras mieux, je te le promets ! Mais si tu éprouves des difficultés, n'hésite pas à venir me parler. Je t'écouterai.  
- Je sais. Je vous en remercie,** murmura Bill, avec un petit sourire en regardant le policier.  
**- C'est normal, gamin,** lui répondit l'homme en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns. Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte. **Je te promets aussi qu'on les attrapera... et que Tom finira par reprendre ses esprits.**

Bill s'allongea sous ses couvertures et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller avec un soupir. Il se tourna sur son flanc droit, dos à Carter, et ferma les yeux.

**- Je me fiche de Tom.**

Johnson l'observa un instant. Il savait que Bill ne dormait pas. Il sortit de la pièce et alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui, il murmura pour lui-même _"C'est ça. Comme Tom se fiche de toi, c'est pour ça qu'il vient te voir à l'hôpital et se cache quand il est là... "_

***  
_Mercredi_  
Tom avait réussi à tenir quatre jours. Quatre jours à se poser des questions, à prétendre que tout allait parfaitement bien. Alors qu'en réalité, rien n'allait si bien que ça.

Dans la cours du lycée, bien qu'il préfère ne pas savoir, il entendait Georg, Gustav et Andreas parler de Bill. Ils disaient que le brun se murait peu à peu dans un silence profond, qu'il ne s'alimentait que très peu et que sa silhouette déjà très fine, se décharnait à vu d'œil. Ces conversations le perturbaient et il préférait s'en éloigner. Ne pas entendre, pour ne pas savoir et pouvoir continuer à ignorer les piques acérés qui transperçaient son cœur.  
Il ne lui restait plus que la solution de passer du temps avec Cindy et elle lui tapait sérieusement sur le système. Aucune conversation possible, il avait donc essayé d'aller plus loin avec elle que les simples caresses. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines qu'ils poussaient les choses entre eux, et il n'avait même pas réussi à être physiquement excité par elle. Ses hanches trop rondes, sa poitrine trop bombée... Rien chez elle n'arrivait à lui faire de l'effet.  
Et le soir, après avoir passé une journée minable, il rentrait chez lui, s'enfermait dans sa chambre, sniffait un peu de coke, et passait ses nuits dans des brouillards hallucinatoires qui l'éloignaient, si ce n'est que quelques heures durant, de l'atroce réalité qui l'entourait. Il oubliait Bill et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Pourtant ce soir là, le mercredi suivant l'agression, il retourna dans les quartiers Ouest, possiblement à la recherche des réponses aux questions qui le torturaient. Mais il préférait se convaincre que c'était pour acheter sa dose quotidienne. Après tout, il n'avait pas pu le faire le samedi soir précédent et il était presque à sec.

Il se mit sur auto pilote et ses pas le guidèrent machinalement dans le dédale de rues sombres. Pour l'avoir parcouru des dizaines de fois, il aurait pu parcourir le chemin les yeux fermés.  
Arrivé au coin de rue habituel, il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qui enserrait son poignet gauche. Il était seul car il n'était pas encore l'heure que ses dealers sortent de leur trou à rat.  
Il s'adossa contre le mur décrépit d'une vieille usine désaffectée et s'alluma une cigarette. A une dizaine de mètres sur sa droite se trouvait la ruelle où il avait trouvé Bill. Il n'allait pas la regarder. Il n'allait pas se laisser envahir ni par les souvenirs, ni par la culpabilité.

**- Tommy Boy, mon ami, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Lui demanda Rick, le chef de la bande, en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Tom sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu arriver, comme s'il s'était matérialisé dans l'air. **C'est pas ton jour aujourd'hui,** commenta le jeune homme en plongeant néanmoins une main dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il en sortit un petit sachet de poudre blanche qu'il tendit à Tom. Déjà quelques billets lui étaient remis.  
**- J'ai pas pu venir samedi,** expliqua le tressé en fourrant le sachet dans son propre pantalon.  
**- D'toute façon, on était pas là, hein les garçons ?**

Derrière lui, ses trois acolytes hochèrent la tête chacun avec un rictus similaire aux lèvres. Tom les détailla un à un avec un regard calculateur. Il fallait qu'il sache.

**- Quelqu'un s'est fait violer dans la ruelle,** **samedi soir**, dit-il simplement. Il était toujours adossé contre le mur et il croisa les bras contre son torse. Rick se déplaça légèrement pour se placer directement face à lui.  
**- On sait...** répondit-il mystérieusement. Il planta son regard bleu dans celui de Tom, une lueur mauvaise les faisant briller. **Entre toi et moi, ta petite pute, c'est du caviar !  
- Pardon ?** Demanda Tom dans un souffle, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant sensiblement. Il se décolla légèrement du mur.  
**- Tu crois qu'on sait pas pourquoi tu viens là toutes les semaines ? Qu'on vous voit pas rentrer et sortir du motel tous les deux ? Hey,** fit Rick, en faisant claquer deux fois d'affilée ses doigts contre son torse. **Tu testes ma came, normal que je teste la tienne.**

Les pupilles de Tom se dilatèrent et son sang s'échauffa dans ses veines. Il se lança en avant et d'un geste vif, il plaqua durement Rick contre la façade de l'usine. Ses mains glissèrent presque de leur propre chef jusqu'au cou du dealer qui rit sadiquement. Ses trois camarades réussirent à faire lâcher prise à Tom.

**- Connard, je te jure que je vais-...  
- Tu vas faire quoi ?** Parvint à articuler Rick, en massant sa gorge endolorie. **Nous balancer aux poulets ? Tu savais que possession et consommation de drogue, ça rend pas bien sur le dossier scolaire d'une star du basket ?**

Le jeune homme avança de quelques pas dans la direction de Tom, qui était maintenu fermement par les trois autres. Le tressé se refusa à flancher. Il n'avait pas peur de ce minable.

**- T'es pas mieux que nous... C'est pas parce qu'il te dit oui, qu'il aime ce que tu lui fais.**

Et un poing entra violemment en collision avec sa mâchoire.

[...]

_Mercredi soir_  
Bill était penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, des larmes de douleur s'écoulant de ses yeux fatigués. Son estomac se contracta une dernière fois et il se redressa, essuyant sa bouche d'une main tremblante.  
Il était trois heures du matin et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire à une heure si avancée, qu'à vomir ses tripes une nouvelle fois. Il se releva en sanglotant, ne cherchant même pas à calmer ses pleurs. Il fallait que ça sorte et la nuit était propice à ce genre de choses. L'obscurité était sa complice et cachait sa détresse au monde qui l'entourait. Il n'arrivait pas à leur montrer qu'il allait mal, il préférait continuer à leur faire croire qu'il allait bien, qu'il se battait.

La réalité était toute autre. Chaque jour se révélait plus pénible que le précédent, plus terrifiant aussi... Ses agresseurs couraient toujours. Et bien qu'il se sente en sécurité entre les quatre murs de sa petite chambre d'hôpital, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas investir les lieux indéfiniment. On finirait par le flanquer à la porte, plus par nécessité que par réelle envie. La seule pensée de devoir quitter les confins de cet endroit désormais familier et sécurisant le pétrifiait. Qui saurait dire ce que lui réservait le monde extérieur ? Personne, et surtout pas lui. Il n'avait plus foi en rien.

A tâtons, il s'approcha du miroir rond qui était accroché au-dessus du lavabo et entreprit de se brosser les dents. Le parfum mentholé brûla ses gencives ultra-sensibles et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues creusées. A ce stade, il ne savait même plus le sentiment qui se cachait derrière chacune d'elles. De la peine, de la tristesse, de la douleur... Toutes ces émotions se mélangeaient à l'intérieur de son corps et il n'arrivait plus à les démêler les unes des autres.  
Il nettoya chaque recoin de sa bouche, avec précision et détermination, avec autant d'ardeur que lorsqu'il passait sous la douche. Frotter sa peau jusqu'à s'en faire rougir, frotter ses dents jusqu'à s'en faire saigner. Se faire encore un peu plus mal pour exorciser ses démons. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ça le calmait.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce même traitement, il recracha la mousse blanchâtre et nettoya sa bouche à grande eau. Quand il releva la tête, ses doigts s'étendirent d'eux-mêmes vers l'interrupteur du néon, au-dessus du miroir. Une lumière jaune et crue l'éclaira. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ce qu'il vit, le fit grimacer.  
Il avait maigri, énormément, et ses joues se creusaient de façon presque squelettique sur ses os. Sa peau était plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire et cela faisait ressortir grossièrement les cernes qui plombaient ses yeux. Il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis plus d'une semaine et il se trouvait affreux à regarder.

C'était un contraste détonnant avec le reflet du jeune homme qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser dans une glace.  
Il savait qu'il était plaisant à regarder. Son androgénie jouait à son avantage, envoûtant aussi bien la gent féminine que masculine, bien que les filles ne l'aient jamais attiré. Cela lui valait aussi quelques désagréments, comme les injures qui avaient parsemé son parcours depuis l'instant même où il avait décidé de sortir de chez lui, lourdement maquillé. Au fil du temps, il s'était forgé une carapace et peu importe le vernis qu'il portait sur ses ongles longs, il ne rechignait jamais à remettre à sa place un malpoli, à grands coups de poings.  
Il savait également que c'était cette particularité physique qui avait attiré l'attention de ses agresseurs, surtout dans les quartiers Ouest, dominés par des machos et de la racaille de bas-étage. Que sa silhouette longiligne et ses traits fins, presque indécemment féminins, avaient été comme une insulte à leur masculinité.

Jamais de toute sa vie, des paroles ne lui avaient fait aussi mal. Elles étaient gravées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire et elles se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit, le rendant physiquement malade. Que de mépris et de venin dans de simples paroles, qu'il avait pourtant entendues des dizaines de fois dans la bouche de Tom. Mais avec Tom, ça avait toujours été différent dans l'esprit de Bill. La méchanceté de ses mots cachaient quelque chose de profondément ancré. La peur de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas et l'effrayait. Bien sûr ça lui faisait mal, et ça n'était pas excusable, mais il comprenait maintenant. Car maintenant, il avait quelque chose avec quoi le comparer.  
Dans cette petite ruelle sombre, à l'écart des yeux du monde, ils lui avaient lancé ces injures au visage et l'avaient blessé aussi sûrement que s'ils avaient enfoncé des poignards dans son cœur. Ils l'avaient bonnement et simplement réduit à l'état de chose, d'ordure, dont on se débarrasse quand elle nous encombre.

D'un pas traînant, il retourna dans la chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, ses yeux fixant le plafond. La lune était haute dans le ciel et ses rayons retombaient en un halo bleuté sur son corps comme l'enveloppant d'une lueur protectrice. Inconsciemment, alors que son esprit s'en allait vagabonder dans des parties effrayantes de son subconscient, une main fraîche glissa sous son t-shirt.  
Cela commença par des caresses innocentes, ses doigts retraçant de façon absente les contours de ses hanches, plongeant dans son nombril, remontant jusqu'à son sternum, mais bien vite, ses ongles transformèrent les caresses innocentes en caresses conçues pour infliger le mal. Il se griffa, gratta son épiderme jusqu'à s'en faire saigner. Trop perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, la douleur ne l'atteignit pas et il ne s'aperçut de rien.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne s'en rendrait compte qu'en se réveillant, ayant finalement réussi à dormir quelques maigres heures. Il cacherait les traces de sang qui décoreraient sa blouse et une fois de plus, il ferait semblant que tout allait bien.

Mais rien n'allait plus.

_Jeudi_  
Le jeudi soir, Tom se trouvait encore dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, le front collé à la vitre. Il ne faisait que ça. C'était comme un aimant qui l'attirait inexorablement malgré toute la résistance qu'il appliquait. Bill était sa drogue et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose. De le voir, lui donnait un second souffle.

Quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait là. L'odeur de cigarette et café froid était parfaitement reconnaissable.

**- Ils l'ont tout cassé,**murmura-t-il à l'intention du visiteur, les yeux résolument fixée sur la silhouette décharnée de Bill.

Le brun se tenait une fois de plus debout devant sa fenêtre fermée. Ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, il observait le monde extérieur et Tom l'observait, lui. La blouse grisâtre qui recouvrait son corps ne cachait en rien sa maigreur affolante. Il ne lui restait plus que la peau sur les os et ses clavicules saillantes étaient visibles même à travers le tissu. Ses longues jambes nues, d'ordinaire si joliment galbées et appétissantes, semblaient prêtes à lâcher sous son poids. Comme deux brindilles sous le souffle un peu trop fort du vent.

**- Toi aussi, tu as été tout cassé on dirait**, lui dit Carter en se postant à sa gauche.

Tom haussa les épaules, indifférent. Les dealers l'avaient sacrément bien amoché la veille et d'énormes ecchymoses recouvraient la peau bronzée de son visage. Ses lèvres fendues le tiraillaient encore et la douleur lui rappelait les coups qu'il avait subis. Pourtant, il s'en était bien sortit. Lui, son corps était resté sa propriété.

**- Il va s'en remette tu sais,** le rassura Carter en posant une de ses grosses pattes sur son épaule. **C'est même toi qui me l'as dit dimanche.  
- Mais vous ne comprenez pas**, souffla Tom. **Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Il... il est tout maigre.**

Ce corps, si fragile d'apparence, faisait peur à Tom. Parce que tout au long de son adolescence, Bill s'était défendu des rumeurs d'anorexie qui couraient à son sujet, avec véhémence. Il n'avait jamais été anorexique et aujourd'hui... il dépérissait à vue d'œil.  
S'il rendait les armes, ça ne pouvait plus être Bill. Tom ferma les yeux très forts pour chasser ses émotions.

**- Vous venez lui rendre visite tous les jours ?** S'informa finalement le tressé.  
**- Oui. Dès que j'ai un petit moment à lui accorder, je viens.  
- C'est bien.  
- Ça serait mieux si c'était toi qui allais le voir.**

Tom roula des yeux. Il avait l'impression de revivre la même scène et d'avoir la même conversation cinquante fois par jour.

**- Je ne peux pas,** répondit Tom calmement. **Vous l'avez entendu vous-même, il ne veut plus me voir.  
- Mais ça n'est pas tout, pas vrai ?** Insista Carter d'une voix douce. Tom secoua la tête avec un petit sourire triste. Il regarda à nouveau à travers la vitre. Bill était allongé sur son lit.  
**- Je sais que je ne pourrais pas rester dans la même pièce que lui et ne pas lui faire du mal d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour mériter ça ?  
- Il m'a piégé,**souffla Tom naturellement, tiraillé entre révolte et résignation.

Un court instant de silence retomba entre eux. Carter détaillait le profil de l'adolescent avec attention. Puis, un éclair de compréhension le traversa.

**- Il t'a fait tomber amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas?** Tenta-t-il dans un murmure.  
**- Non !** Réfuta Tom en se tournant vers lui. **Je ne suis pas... pédé.  
**  
Le vieil homme soupira et d'un geste de la main, força Tom à s'écarter de la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et se tourna une dernière fois vers le tressé.

**- Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions Tom et résultat, tu fais du mal aux gens qui t'entourent et qui t'aiment. Tu devrais essayer de te laisser porter par le courant rien qu'une fois dans ta vie, tu verrais que ça te ferait beaucoup de bien.**

Tom y réfléchit longuement alors qu'il regagnait son domicile, son pas traînant et son cœur lourd, dans les quartiers résidentiels de sa ville.

Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir d'où venait toute cette rage dirigée contre Bill, elle avait juste fait son apparition de façon naturelle. Il ne s'était jamais demandé non plus, comment, après tant d'années d'une amitié inconditionnelle, il avait pu tout balayer pour une soirée qu'ils auraient, en fin de compte, très pu blâmer sur l'alcool. Mais alors pourquoi ?

Il ne fallait pas chercher très loin. Il se souvenait encore de cette jalousie grandissante et étouffante qu'il avait senti naître en lui devant l'attention que Bill semblait porter à ce garçon, dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom.  
Ce n'était rien comparé au sentiment protecteur qu'il ressentait pour le plus jeune et avec lequel il était familier. Il avait l'habitude de le protéger au maximum des regards haineux et mauvais, mais il ne pouvait pas le protéger des regards gourmands et envieux, surtout quand le brun était si réceptif. S'il était honnête, il admettrait que ça lui avait fait peur. Peur de voir le brun lui échapper et disparaître de sa vie.  
Bill avait toujours fait partie du tableau de sa vie, et avait été là pour le soutenir lors du départ de son père. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'il l'abandonne lui aussi. Alors, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait fallu qu'il se l'approprie tout entier. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait. En couchant avec lui, il s'était assuré que Bill ne parte jamais. Car malgré l'affreux déploiement de colère dont il avait fait preuve par la suite, son ancien ami était resté... et finalement, c'est peut-être ce que Tom avait cherché. Dans un logique complexe, en le repoussant sans cesse, il s'était assuré de sa fidélité.

Il poussa lentement la porte de chez lui de manière à ne pas réveiller sa mère. Cependant, les lumières du salon étaient toutes allumées et Sonia se présenta devant lui, portant sa jolie chemise de nuit en satin et son air le plus mécontent.

**- Je peux savoir où tu étais à cette heure ?**Exigea-t-elle de savoir en regardant l'heure à son poignet.

Il avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta juste devant elle, déglutissant.

**- Est-ce que tu m'aurais détesté si je t'avais dit que j'étais gay ?  
- Tom ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
- Non, rien maman. Laisse tomber,** souffla-t-il en marchant en direction de l'escalier, tête baissée. Elle agrippa son bras.  
**- Tom, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, je suis là pour t'écouter, ok ?** Lui dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Il hocha la tête et gravit trois marches avant de lui faire face à nouveau. Elle le regardait toujours.  
**- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour racheter les erreurs du passé ?  
- Il n'est jamais trop tard, mon chéri.**

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Pour échapper à la honte qu'elle le voit ainsi pleurer, il alla s'enfermer dans le cocon rassurant de sa chambre.  
Il retira ses chaussures mais ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller avant de s'engouffrer sous ses draps. Juste avant que ses yeux se ferment, la dernière pensée qu'il eut, fut pour Bill et la façon dont il pouvait espérer expier ses fautes.

[...]

_Vendredi_  
Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, Tom, animé d'une bonne intention, franchit les portes du commissariat de sa ville.  
S'il ne pouvait pas aller demander pardon à Bill, au moins il essaierait de faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent pour lui.

**- Excusez-moi, où pourrais-je trouver l'inspecteur Johnson, s'il vous plait ?** Demanda-t-il poliment à la jeune femme de la réception.  
**- Dans son bureau avec l'inspecteur Dormond, au fond du couloir à gauche,**lui indiqua-t-elle, en lui montrant la direction à suivre avec son index.

Dans le couloir, suivant le moindre de ses pas du regard, les différents officiers le dévisagèrent bizarrement. Un gars accoutré comme lui, et non escorté par un de leur collègue, devait être rare entre ces murs. Il releva la tête et marcha fièrement jusqu'au bout du couloir principal en les ignorant. Ils ne le feraient pas se sentir mal à l'aise ou inférieur.  
Le bureau de l'inspecteur Johnson n'était pas bien grand, de ce qu'il put discerner à travers l'immense vitre. Il y avait à peine la place pour un bureau et deux étagères lourdes de documents variés. L'homme était assis sur un imposant fauteuil en cuir et, face à lui, sur une chaise en tissu, était assise sa co-équipière, auprès de qui Tom n'avait pas fait bonne impression la première fois.  
Aucun des deux policiers ne l'avait encore vu et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de toquer deux coups brefs à la porte.

Carter ouvrit la porte et une expression de stupeur traversa son visage. Puis ses traits se relâchèrent, comme s'il était soulagé de voir Tom à cet endroit, à cet instant.

**- Tom ?  
- Je peux vous aider à les attraper,** murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. Julia, la jeune femme, vint se poster à côté de Carter et observa Tom d'un œil attentif.  
**- Comment ?** demanda-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.  
**- Je sais qui ils sont et où les trouver.  
- Rentre mon grand,** l'invita l'homme avec un sourire, en posant une main sur ses tresses. Il exerça une pression sur son crâne, l'incitant à pénétrer dans son bureau.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill était recroquevillé sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Sa peau prenait petit à petit une couleur rouge vif mais son épiderme, devenu insensible au fil des jours de ce même traitement, ne ressentait plus la douleur.  
Ses yeux étaient fermés et il attendait. Quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être simplement que l'eau efface les blessures du passé, qu'elle emporte dans son sillon les maux et les douleurs les plus profondément enfouis.  
Mais bien sûr, elle n'en faisait rien. Elle glissait sur sa peau comme sur de l'huile et ne faisait pas le travail qui était attendu d'elle.

Alors, peut-être qu'il attendait juste que ça passe. Que ce sentiment de vide et de fatigue le quitte enfin. Que son cœur bondisse dans sa poitrine pour lui rappeler qu'il était vivant. Qu'il cogne contre les os de sa cage thoracique avec puissance et détermination pour lui faire comprendre que non, ça n'était pas la fin, juste le début.  
C'était le moment où il fallait qu'il se relève, qu'il se frotte les mains et tourne les yeux vers l'avenir. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait. Enfin, du moins, c'est ce qu'il supposait.

L'inspecteur Johnson était venu lui rendre visite plus tôt dans la soirée pour lui annoncer _LA_ bonne nouvelle. _Ils_ avaient tous été attrapés et avec la montagne de preuve ADN que les enquêteurs avaient pu récolter, _ils_ ne seraient en aucun cas relâchés.  
Sur le moment, le bonheur de Carter avait été communicatif, et Bill avait célébré cette bonne nouvelle en pleurant de joie, de gratitude et de remerciement envers le dévouement du vieil homme.  
Mais à l'instant même où il s'était retrouvé seul, avec sa conscience et ses souvenirs, un poids était retombé sur ses épaules, comme le clouant au sol. Ça avait été une véritable épreuve de force que de se trainer jusqu'à la salle-de-bain. Mais mué d'un besoin irrépressible, il y était parvenu. Car depuis le soir de son agression, dès que quelque chose le perturbait, il ne pouvait retrouver le calme et la sérénité que dans l'espace réduit de la cabine de douche. L'eau était devenue son alliée, sa meilleure amie. Elle lui faisait du bien et du mal tout à la fois, ses gouttes se mélangeaient à ses pleurs et masquaient sa détresse au monde extérieur. Elle le protégeait.

Ainsi assis sous le jet d'eau depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il retraça rêveusement les marques qui décoraient désormais ses bras. Elles n'étaient pas profondes, pas assez pour laisser une cicatrice sur le long terme, mais sur le moment, elles lui avaient permis de relâcher la pression, de focaliser son esprit sur une douleur concrète, autre que celle qui n'existait que dans son souvenir. Sous ses ongles aiguisés, qu'il utilisait comme arme, il s'était senti renaitre, si ce n'est que pour un court instant.  
Mais il n'était pas sûr que renaitre était ce qu'il désirait le plus à présent. Il voulait surtout arrêter d'en avoir marre, arrêter de penser que tout était trop dur. Il voulait fermer les yeux, s'endormir et se réveiller pour s'apercevoir que ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Et chaque nuit, juste avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil, il priait pour que ça se passe comme ça. Et chaque fois, le matin, c'était une déception. Evidemment.

Depuis sa position, il releva la tête et la seule chose qu'il vit en face de lui, fut la lune. La porte de la salle-de-bain était restée grande ouverte et il avait une vue imprenable sur la vie extérieure. Malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait de négatif en lui, il parvint à esquisser un petit sourire. Il aimait bien la lune. Il lui avait confié beaucoup de choses au cours de cette dernière semaine, épanché nombre de ses craintes et de ses peines.  
Le soir de son agression, il avait pleuré devant elle et lui avait demandé de l'aide.  
Le soir où Tom était venu le voir, il s'était tourné vers elle et lui avait demandé de lui donner le courage de bannir le tressé de sa vie.

Il se leva lentement et éteignit la douche, sans lâcher des yeux la grosse et belle lune. Il sortit de la cabine et s'avança vers elle, sans se sécher, sans s'habiller, comme hypnotisé.  
Arrivé près d'elle, il ouvrit la fenêtre. Il la dévisagea un court instant.  
Ce soir, il ne lui demanderait rien d'autre que d'accepter ses choix.

[...]

_Samedi matin._  
Tom n'était pas allé en cours après avoir fait sa déposition auprès de Carter et l'inspecteur Dormond. Il n'avait pas pu, trop torturé qu'il était à se mettre le cerveau à l'envers, réfléchissant à mille à l'heure à ce que l'avenir allait lui réserver désormais.  
Et en ce vendredi matin, il avait décidé qu'il n'irait pas au lycée, aujourd'hui encore. Ca lui était égal de sécher et que sa mère l'engueule. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'à son mauvais sort. Et elle pouvait gueuler après lui, ça ne changerait rien, elle ne pourrait pas le déloger de son lit.  
Pourtant, elle avait essayé, oh oui ! Il pouvait au moins être assuré d'une chose, il savait de qui il tenait son entêtement et sa ténacité. Il était simplement dommage pour elle qu'à ce jeu-là, il soit le plus fort.

Il était dix heure et demi du matin quand une nouvelle fois, elle tenta sa chance. Tom était confortablement allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, ses yeux s'amusant à répertorier toutes les aspérités de son plafond. Ca le décontractait complètement. Il faillit soupirer d'agacement quand il l'entendit toquer mais réalisa bien vite que la sonorité était nouvelle. C'était timide et incertain, comme si, en fait, elle ne voulait pas le déranger.  
Il se redressa sur ses coudes, les yeux rivés sur la porte et l'autorisa à rentrer. Sa propre voix se révéla hésitante.

Elle entrouvrit la porte mais ne pénétra pas entièrement dans la chambre de son fils. Seule la moitié de son corps était visible et elle tenait le combiné du téléphone entre ses doigts.

**- Georg vient d'appeler Tom,** lui dit-elle, d'une toute petite voix.  
Tom se laissa retomber dans un soupir théâtral. Si ça n'était que ça !  
**- J'espère que tu lui as dit que j'étais malade à en crever. J'ai pas envie qu'il vienne m'emmerder,**souffla-t-il, sans réelle méchanceté dans la voix. Ses yeux se fermèrent.  
- **... Bill a sauté de la fenêtre de sa chambre cette nuit**, souffla-t-elle, la voix pleine de sanglots.

A ça, Tom eut l'impression de faire un bond en arrière dans le temps, à peine une semaine auparavant. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties en voyant Bill dans cette ruelle maudite, en pleurs et endommagé, il les ressentait à nouveau. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner, son souffle se coupa, comme si on venait de lui envoyer un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre. Une sensation d'engourdissement s'empara de tout son être, lui donnant le tournis et alors qu'il se redressait en position assise, il dut se retenir à sa table de chevet pour ne pas basculer en avant.  
Il releva la tête et fixa sa mère.

**- Quoi ?** Demanda-t-il, abasourdi, incapable d'avaler l'information comme quoi Bill avait attenté à ses jours.  
**- Il est en réanimation mais ils ne savent pas s'il va s'en sortir,** articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Les grosses larmes qui dégoulinaient le long de ses joues atteignaient le tressé en plein cœur. **Tom, je t'en prie... va le voir. Ne le laisse pas partir sans l'avoir vu une dernière fois.**

***

Il avait mal aux côtés à force de trop courir mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas en si bon chemin. Il courrait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, comme il avait couru dans la rue, comme un dératé, sans rien voir, avec pour seule et unique idée en tête : voir Bill.

La semelle de ses chaussures crissait contre le sol immaculé des couloirs et il ignorait la clameur des gens qu'il croisait sur son passage. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir avec leur silence, lui il avait quelqu'un à aller voir.  
Il poussa enfin les portes du service réanimation et aussitôt, fut frappé par l'atmosphère austère de l'endroit. Il consenti à ralentir le pas, si ce n'est que par respect pour ces personnes oscillant entre la vie et la mort derrière les portes closes.  
Cependant, ses pieds le portèrent d'un pas rapide devant la seule et unique porte qui lui importait vraiment. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, sentant son sang s'échauffer et battre ses tempes avec entêtement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra à l'intérieur de la petite pièce sombre. Comme pour ne pas déranger un sommeil involontaire, les stores étaient baissés et seule une lumière très faible parvenait à passer au travers.  
Cela donna au spectacle qui accueillit Tom, une dimension toute nouvelle, bien plus solennelle. Il se figea complètement.

Bill était allongé sur le lit, des tuyaux sortant de son nez, des aiguilles plantées dans ses bras, son visage pourtant tailladé à divers endroit, calme et serein. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait en douceur. Il semblait dormir calmement alors qu'en fait, il était parti trop loin dans l'inconscient. Il semblait paisible alors que tout le monde autour de lui s'affolait.  
La scène énerva Tom bien plus que de raison et il s'élança soudainement sur le corps du brun. Il saisit ses épaules, soulevant légèrement le haut de son corps du matelas, et le secoua.

**- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?** Demanda-t-il en criant. **Hein ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ils ont été arrêtés, ils peuvent plus te faire de mal !** Continua-t-il, sa voix conservant un volume sonore élevé, bien que déraillant légèrement dans les aigus. **Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu **_**m'**_**as fait ça, hein ?** Répéta-t-il, cette fois dans un murmure désespéré. Une de ses grandes mains se glissa sous la tête de Bill et la déposa en douceur sur l'oreiller. Il cala sa propre tête contre le cœur du brun. **Reviens,** souffla-t-il en reniflant. **Ne pars pas s'il te plait,** implora-t-il avec désespoir. **Je suis désolé... désolé.**

Les paroles avaient à peine franchies ses lèvres que l'électrocardiogramme qui était relié à Bill émit un son désagréable et continu.  
Tom s'agrippa un peu plus fort au corps du brun et relâcha toute la pression accumulée, pleurant sans honte contre le corps de son ami.

***

_Samedi, en soirée_  
**- Tic-tac, tic-tac...**

Rick Vito se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise et égrainait les secondes en même temps que l'horloge ronde qui était accrochée au-dessus de la porte.  
Un petit sourire goguenard étirait ses lèvres et un air supérieur déformait sans grâce les traits épais de son visage.  
Il ne portait aucune attention à l'inspecteur Dormond qui était pourtant assise juste en face de lui, mais qui depuis quelques minutes, avait retrouvé le silence. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour empêcher l'inévitable de se produire.

Bien sûr qu'il l'ignorait. Elle lui était insignifiante. Il préférait fixer intensément l'inspecteur Johnson.

Carter était adossé au mur juste à côté de la porte, bras croisés contre son torse, et il dévisageait le jeune homme avec mépris. Les vingt-quatre heures réglementaires de la garde à vue touchaient à leur fin et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le retenir. Pas de preuves, pas d'ADN et il ne disait rien qui pouvait l'incriminer. Faute de mieux, ils allaient devoir le laisser partir.  
Dire qu'il n'avait pas été voir Bill simplement pour cuisiner le petit groupe de criminels et que l'un d'entre eux repartirait libre.

**- Tic-tac, tic-tac, ah! Vingt-quatre heures, tout rond!** S'écria-t-il finalement, en pointant l'horloge du doigt. Ni Julia, ni Carter ne lui donnèrent la satisfaction de se retourner pour vérifier.

Sans se précipiter, comme pour narguer les deux inspecteurs impuissants, Rick récupéra sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et l'enfila. Il adressa un brillant sourire à Julia et se dirigea en direction de la sortie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Carter posa une main sur son avant-bras et le força à s'arrêter.

**- Fais pas le malin,** lui conseilla-t-il tout bas. **On ne peut peut-être pas te coincer pour viol mais sois sûr qu'on t'aura pour autre chose.**  
**- Les menaces, c'est pas joli, joli pour un inspecteur,** railla Rick en se dégageant de la poigne de fer qui le retenait en arrière.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna d'une démarche pleine d'assurance, fier comme un coq. Carter ne s'était jamais senti autant en colère qu'à cet instant. Ses doigts le démangeaient d'utiliser son arme si ce n'est que pour lui faire perdre cette assurance démesurée et intolérable.  
Il sentit sa coéquipière se placer à ses côtés.

**- Au moins, les trois autres sont au frais,** raisonna la jeune femme, sans grande conviction.  
**- Mais ça n'est pas suffisant !** Pesta Carter. Il soupira. **Je vais devoir prévenir Tom.**  
**- Ce petit merdeux?**  
**- Ce petit merdeux,** **comme tu dis, nous a livré les agresseurs de Bill,** s'échauffa l'homme. **Il ne t'a peut-être pas fait bonne impression la première fois, mais il essaye comme il peut de se racheter!**  
**  
**Il savait que Julia n'était pas responsable de leur échec et que ça n'était pas une solution de passer ses nerfs sur elle, mais premièrement cela lui faisait du bien, et deuxièmement, il avait ce besoin farouche de défendre Tom.  
Il voulait voir en Tom, ce que lui-même n'avait pas été capable d'être au moment du viol de sa fille. Le tressé était perdu et apeuré, complètement noyé sous des sentiments qui se faisaient la guerre à l'intérieur de son coeur et de son esprit. Pourtant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il essayait d'aider Bill. Et même si ça lui demanderait beaucoup de temps pour complètement s'ouvrir à nouveau à son ancien meilleur ami, il y arriverait. Carter en était sûr. Tom était plus courageux que lui ne l'avait jamais été.

[...]

_ Dimanche_  
Tom ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se trouvait dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Johnson, en ce dimanche matin. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'au téléphone Carter lui avait dit que c'était urgent. Alors il était venu, sans se poser plus de questions.  
Désormais, assis derrière le bureau de Carter, une tasse de café chaud posée devant lui, il dévisageait l'homme avec un froncement de sourcil nerveux.

La conversation allait bon train depuis cinq bonnes minutes, les deux hommes échangeant banalités sur banalités, et Tom commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il n'avait pas assez dormi la veille et ses yeux le tiraient encore d'avoir trop pleuré. Puis il le sentit dans l'air, ce changement discret dans l'attitude de Carter. Une nervosité à peine perceptible qui pourtant se répercuta sans délicatesse contre sa peau.

**- Tom**, commença l'homme en se grattant la nuque, incertain. **Hier soir, Julia et moi avons été obligés de relâcher Rick Vito.**  
**- Quoi?** Demanda Tom, s'étranglant avec sa salive. La stupeur le clouait au siège.  
**- Nous n'avions pas assez de preuves-...**  
**- Il a violé Bill! Il me l'a dit.**  
**- Nous n'avons pas prélevé son ADN sur le corps de Bill et sans son témoignage, on ne peut rien prouver.**  
**- C'est pas possible,** souffla le jeune homme complètement abasourdi.

Un long moment de silence absolu s'installa dans la pièce exigüe. Tom semblait complètement assommé par la nouvelle, tandis que Carter réfléchissait à l'alternative qu'il avait trouvé la nuit précédente. Si seulement Tom voulait bien collaborer avec lui, sans crainte et sans détour.

**- On peut le coincer pour autre chose,** confia-t-il lentement et Tom planta son regard dans le sien. **Quand nous l'avons attrapé hier, il n'avait rien sur lui. Ni cocaïne, ni marijuana. Rien. Mais si on arrive à le coincer pour trafic de drogue, il peut en prendre pour longtemps.**  
**- Comment?** S'informa Tom, soudainement très intéressé. Du moment que cette pourriture se retrouvait derrière les barreaux, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.  
**- Il faudrait qu'on le prenne sur le fait et-...**  
**- Vous voulez que j'aille à sa rencontre, c'est ça? **  
**- Je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ta sentence ne soit pas trop lourde**, lui dit Carter avec conviction. **Si tu veux que justice soit rendue, c'est le seul moyen**.

Tom détourna le regard un instant, en se mordillant les lèvres. Le mur sur lequel il posa son regard était orné d'une multitude de décoration à l'ordre de Carter, des coupures de journaux et surtout en plein milieu, un portrait en noir et blanc, de Jody. Elle avait été capturée dans toute sa splendeur et adressait à son père un large sourire.

**- Elle vous manque?** S'informa Tom sans lâcher la photo du regard. Il se sentait mélancolique.  
**- Tous les jours depuis sa mort, Tom,** admit Carter sans lui, lâcher le tressé des yeux.  
**- Vous feriez quoi si vous étiez à ma place?**  
**- ... Quand **_**j'**_**étais à ta place, je n'ai rien fait et chaque jour que Dieu fait, je le regrette.**  
**- D'accord,** accepta Tom avec un petit haussement d'épaule timide. **Je vais le faire.**

Et l'immense sourire que lui adressa le policier ne traduisait qu'un centième de l'émotion que l'homme ressentait réellement.

[...]

_Mercredi, 18 jours après l'agression_

Se tenant devant la porte fermée de la chambre d'hôpital, sa main hésitant à abaisser la poignée, Tom réalisa avec un petit frisson, qu'une page de sa vie était sur le point d'être tournée. D'ici quelques heures, on lui offrirait la possibilité de tout recommencer à zéro. L'inconnu lui faisait peur mais en réalité, ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur était ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte.  
Ca n'était pas celle à laquelle il était habitué. Pas de petites fenêtres pour jouer au petit curieux. Oh, non! Pour voir, il allait devoir rentrer et ça le terrifiait. il se rappelait encore ce qui s'était passé la fois précédente.

**- Tom, si tu n'y vas pas tout de suite, je t'y envoie à coup de pied aux fesses!**  
Le tressé, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta en entendant cette voix, mais sourit toutefois. Il n'était pas seul pour affronter cette épreuve et ça lui réchauffait le coeur.  
**- Merci Carter,** remercia-t-il dans un souffle en pivotant légèrement la tête vers la droite. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut le vieil homme s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils en siège.  
**- Si j'entends des cris, je rentre pour vous séparer,** prévint-il en croisant ses larges mains derrière sa tête, qu'il posa contre le mur.

Depuis que Rick Vito avait été arrêté, et par la suite pour monter le dossier de Tom, qui lui permettrait devant un juge d'éviter une condamnation, les deux hommes s'étaient considérablement rapprochés.  
Quand Tom n'allait pas au lycée, et qu'il n'était pas enfermé dans sa chambre, Sonia pouvait être sûre de trouver son fils au commissariat dans le bureau de l'inspecteur. En retour, Carter avait assisté aux deux matchs que Tom avait disputé dans ce court laps de temps.  
Le jeune homme avait enfin retrouvé un peu la stabilité d'une figure paternelle dans sa vie d'ado dépassé. Il faisait confiance à Carter et cherchait à le rendre fier.  
Il sentait qu'aujourd'hui, en faisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il y arriverait.

**- Dépêche-toi un peu, s'il te plait. Je dois te ramener chez toi après et si tu arrives trop tard, ta mère va me disputer comme la dernière fois,** lui rappela l'homme, avec un soupir dans la voix. **Tu as cours demain.**  
**- Je sais, j'y vais,** grogna Tom en essuyant ses mains moites contre le tissu rèche de son baggy. En les regardant, on eut dit deux enfants se chamaillant.

Enfin, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, Tom poussa la porte. L'air dans la chambre était agréablement tiède, la pièce réchauffée par les rayons du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi clémente, et en même temps, Tom, en tendant son nez, put discerner les effluves d'une odeur familière. Floral et épicé, comme un air d'Orient... le shampoing de Bill. Cette senteur eut le don de dompter ses nerfs à vif. Cela le rassura. Il avança dans la pièce d'un pas plus franc et décidé, et ne s'arrêta qu'à hauteur des pieds du lit.

Bill était installé dessus, dans une position mi-assise, mi-allongée et lisait paisiblement un livre, n'ayant pas entendu son visiteur arriver. Cela permit à Tom de l'observer avec attention. Il était toujours très maigre et très pâle, mais plus de cette façon maladive d'il y avait seulement quelques semaines en arrière. Il semblait se remettre tranquillement, tout comme les cicatrices qui zébraient son visage. Elles n'étaient plus aussi rouges et vilaines que le soir où Tom était venu le voir après sa tentative de suicide et juste avant que son coeur cesse de battre.  
Bien sûr, son apparence physique n'était probablement pas le miroir de ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui mais Tom avait le sentiment que ça n'était qu'un début. Bill aussi était arrivé à un tournant de sa vie.

Finalement rassasié d'images silencieuses du brun, il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Bill leva rapidement la tête dans sa direction et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

**- Hey,** le salua Tom, un peu bêtment.  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là?** Demanda Bill, ne pouvant masquer l'anxiété dans sa voix.  
**- Je... On m'a dit que tu étais réveillé et que tu pouvais recevoir des visites alors...** dit Tom, en haussant les épaules. **Je vais pas pouvoir venir te voir avant longtemps donc je me suis dit que je pouvais le faire maintenant. En plus, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. MAis si tu veux, je peux partir.**  
**- ... Non, c'est bon. Tu peux rester,** céda Bill finalement après avoir dévisagé le tressé pendant un long moment. Il se savait trop curieux pour son propre bien. Et puis, pour l'instant Tom ne se montrait pas hostile, il n'était donc pas encore l'heure de sortir les armes. **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?**  
**- En fin de semaine prochaine, je vais rentrer dans un centre de désintoxication pour mineur. Carter m'a trouvé une place dans une clinique à une trentaine de kilomètres de Berlin. J'ai décidé de me reprendre en main, **commença-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

Bill depuis sa position sur le lit ne le lâchait pas du regard et aucune émotion particulière ne traversait son visage. Une vague de froideur émanait de tout son être et Tom perdait de son assurance au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient. Il déglutit mais poursuivit son discours, bien décidé à enlever cette épine de son pied.

**- Ecoute, je sais que je vais pas pouvoir effacer le passé en un jour et que ça va être dur mais... je suis désolé de ce qui t'est arrivé et aussi de la façon dont je me suis comporté. Je ne dis pas que j'accepte de porter toutes les fautes sur mes épaules mais j'ai conscience d'être en grande partie responsable.**  
**- Tu sais que si tu avais simplement parlé avec moi de ce que tu ressentais à ce moment là,**commença Bill, sa voix lourde de larmes. **On n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Enfin... on serait encore ami.**  
**- Je sais,** souffla Tom, la gorge serrée. Il laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé. **C'est con à dire mais c'est quand j'ai failli te perdre que je l'ai compris. J'espère juste que, un jour peut-être, tu arriveras, enfin... qu'on pourra... tu vois, quoi-...**

Bill l'interrompit. Sans paroles mais avec un simple geste qui affola le coeur de Tom et fit couler l'eau de ses yeux. Un geste qui lui fit comprendre que oui, cela prendrait du temps mais ils arriveraient à recoller les morceaux. L'image ne serait plus jamais aussi parfaite mais ils seraient à nouveau réunis.

Bill avait simplement tendu sa main vers Tom.

Et Tom avait emmêlé ses doigts à ceux de Bill.


	7. Chapter 7

C'était une fin d'après-midi du mois d'août quand Bill poussa pour la première fois la porte de la chambre de Tom, au centre de désintoxication pour mineurs, dans une banlieue de Berlin.  
Le cœur palpitant, la gorge sèche et les mains moites, il savait néanmoins que c'était la bonne décision de venir voir Tom maintenant.  
Plus de trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre et cette promesse silencieuse que tout irait mieux entre eux, pourvu qu'ils se laissent du temps, qu'ils apprennent chacun de leur côté à dompter leurs démons intérieurs.

Bill sentait qu'il avait combattu pratiquement tous les siens. Il ne se sentait plus sale et honteux. Il n'avait plus peur, ni envie, ni besoin de se faire mal. Bien sûr, il pouvait encore passer des nuits entières, éveillé, à repenser à cette nuit là. Mais les larmes ne coulaient plus aussi souvent, elles ne le brûlaient plus aussi durement. Il avait décidé d'être fort et qu'il ne laisserait pas le souvenir de cette nuit modeler tout son avenir. Dans cette ruelle, ils lui avaient pris beaucoup trop de choses pour qu'il leur permette de gâcher son futur, en prime.  
Et désormais, il ne lui restait plus que Tom à affronter. Tom, son dernier démon, celui qui, dans un sens, l'effrayait le plus. Le souvenir de ce Tom haineux et humiliant qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il voulait pouvoir tirer un trait sur ce Tom là pour, peut-être, retrouver l'ancien Tom, celui de son enfance, son complice. Et tant pis si l'image ne redevenait pas aussi parfaite qu'avant. La seule chose qu'il désirait réellement, était que tous les deux se ré-apprivoisent petit à petit.

La porte émit un petit grincement qui résonna de façon désagréable dans le silence froid qui régnait dans le long couloir désert. Bill grimaça. Il aurait préféré que son arrivée reste discrète. Il referma la porte derrière lui et souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage avant d'oser se retourner et avancer plus franchement dans la petite pièce sombre. Elle ne différait pas beaucoup de celle qui avait été sienne durant son séjour à l'hôpital. Le même décor, le même mobilier, le même strict minimum. Le soleil descendant de cette fin de journée baignait la pièce d'une lumière orangée et opaque, conférant à la pièce un côté intime, presque étouffant.

Tom se tenait au centre de la chambre, debout au pied du lit, et le regardait approcher, bras croisés contre son torse. Il semblait fatigué et Bill aurait pu le dire même sans les lourdes cernes qui soulignaient son regard. Les yeux du tressé, d'ordinaire brillants et vifs, semblèrent creux au brun, comme éteints. Malgré sa hauteur, les murs et le plafond semblaient se refermer sur lui et l'écraser de tout leur poids.  
Ce sentiment serra la gorge de Bill. Il eut comme l'impression que Tom était retenu prisonnier dans une cage. Lui qui était pourtant un esprit libre et indépendant. En fait, il avait simplement l'air malheureux. Et cela peina Bill, au-delà de ce qu'il imaginait possible, puisque désormais il connaissait les raisons de l'internement de Tom. Carter lui avait tout expliqué. Sans rien dire, sans essayer d'en tirer ni gloire, ni fierté, Tom avait fait geste pour lui, pour l'aider sur le chemin de la guérison.

Quand cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, avec pour seul bruit celui de leurs respirations, et que les regards insistants et farouches devinrent trop durs à supporter, Tom détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.  
Même s'il avait espéré secrètement que Bill viendrait le voir, sa visite était inattendue et le prenait totalement par surprise. S'il avait su, il aurait préparé son discours, choisi ses mots avec soin. Les bonnes phrases au bon moment seraient sorties toutes seules pour s'excuser, pour retenir Bill, lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Trois longs mois à être enfermé avaient eu pour effet de l'aider à réfléchir, à faire le point sur lui-même. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'était pas Bill le problème. Que ça n'avait jamais été Bill le problème, comme il l'avait pourtant cru pendant si longtemps.  
Ce n'était pas Bill qui l'avait forcé à l'embrasser. Il l'avait embrassé parce que, trop pris dans les feux de la jalousie, il avait eu un besoin ardent de marquer comme sien ce qu'il avait eu l'impression de voir filer entre ses doigts.  
Ce n'était pas Bill qui, incapable de gérer une situation qui lui avait fait peur, l'avait repoussé, maltraité et humilié.  
Et ce n'était pas non plus la faute de Bill s'il avait vu naître en lui des sentiments contradictoires et très forts qui l'avaient entraîné dans une spirale auto-destructrice.  
Il était, lui-même, son seul et unique problème, et la seule personne qui cette fois là pouvait l'aider, se tenait devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts et une expression d'incroyable tristesse sur le visage.

**- Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie,** admit le tressé, le souffle court, la voix un peu rauque de n'avoir pas parlé de plusieurs heures. **J'y arrive pas très bien sans toi, en fait** ajouta-t-il avec un petit ricanement étouffé, un peu honteux d'admettre une telle faiblesse à voix haute.

Bill, ému aux larmes, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

**- Tu m'as manqué Tom,** souffla-t-il au travers de ses doigts.  
**- Toi aussi,** répondit Tom d'une voix claire, sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Il avança d'un pas, pour quoi, il ne savait pas trop, mais Bill prit la décision pour lui. Alors que les premières larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il s'élança en avant et enroula ses bras minces autour de la taille du tressé, le serrant avec force. Sa tête trouva refuge contre le torse de Tom et il se mit à sangloter en silence.  
Tom ferma les yeux très fort et se pinça les lèvres. Il avait l'impression qu'un voile venait de se poser sur lui, apportant fraîcheur et douceur dans son passage, recouvrant l'ancien voile sombre et froid qui le recouvrait depuis si longtemps. Se sentant étrangement apaisé, il déposa sa tête contre le crâne du brun et enroula le corps du plus jeune de ses deux bras avec tendresse, le cajolant comme la plus précieuse des porcelaines.  
Aucune parole n'avait été échangé et pourtant, tout avait été dit. Ne restait plus au temps qu'à faire son œuvre et à nettoyer les blessures du passé.

Ainsi enlacés, se laissant envelopper d'un délicieux silence simplement bercé par les battements jumeaux de leurs cœurs, de nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent. Les larmes de Bill se tarirent, le souffle de Tom lui revint.

**- Je suis bien là,** souffla Bill, en frottant sa tête affectueusement contre la poitrine de Tom.

**- J'ai pas envie de te lâcher,** confia Tom, en serrant le corps du brun plus étroitement contre le sien.

**- Ne me lâche pas, alors.**

**- Non. Plus jamais.**

L'inspecteur Johnson vivait les derniers instants de sa carrière et pour marquer dignement son passage à la retraite, pas de fête, pas de pot de départ. Non. Juste une petite visite à l'une des deux personnes qui lui avait permis de faire de sa dernière enquête, celle de sa vie. Certainement pas la plus glorifiante mais en tout cas, la plus marquante.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre 37, que au fil des mois, il avait visité des dizaines et des dizaines de fois.

Toujours cette même atmosphère très intimiste, comme repliée sur elle-même. Mais quelque chose dans le fond de l'air avait changé. Un nouveau parfum. Celui de la fraîcheur et du renouveau.

Il avança en silence de quelques pas, comme pour ne pas briser un instant magique, et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire paternel, de celui qu'il réservait uniquement à Tom.

Il sourit en le voyant serrer dans ses bras, si étroitement et délicatement, son petit brun. Sa bouée de sauvetage, le fil conducteur de sa vie.

Il fit demi-tour, sans un mot, sans un bruit, et revint sur ses pas. La porte se referma derrière lui, cachant aux yeux du monde curieux, ces deux jeunes hommes blessés et qui, dans le cocon de la chambre 37, se redécouvraient petit à petit.

Il partit, sans se retourner avec en son coeur le sentiment que le temps avait fait son oeuvre, et emmené Bill et Tom exactement là où ils avaient besoin d'être : dans le coeur de l'autre.

_**FIN**_

* * *

En espérant que l'histoire vous a plu.

_Seven_


End file.
